Gumball and The Orb of Corruption
by Alicca
Summary: Nicole has Made a vacation for her family ,but the vacation goes horribly wrong, When Nicole finds ngerprint in a Gas station. Someone is after Gumball. What do they want with Him? And Who are they? rated T for Blood and Violence. DISCONTINUED
1. Prolog

**A/N: Hello peapole This is my second Story and you'll notice it's alot different from my other story if you even read it that is. youll see i put some Humor in some parts. please enjoy**.**to improve the mental and emotional effect i recomend you listen to music with no lyrics that matches the mood of whats happening, that's what i do.(preferebly video game music.) R&R (Read and review). Was originally gonna be called Gumball and the curse of the Dark Temple but i changed my mind.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prolog<p>

* * *

><p>In this small neighborhood There lived a family called The Watersons,This family was Not your average family However. They Were a very unusual family indeed. The family was sitting at there table enjoying a tasty diner. There was a young Male blue cat Named Gumball, Another Older and taller blue Cat who was obviously his mother named Nicole, Two pink rabbits named Anais who was Gumballs little sister and Richard the father,And a goldfish named Darwin Who was Gumballs best friend sat there With a Wide smile while eating his Mother Nicole was getting ready to tell her family something that would excite them very much.<p>

"Were Going on a vacation!" Nicole Said. The family's eyes widened in excitement.

"Really. Where Are we Going?" Gumball Asked took out her purse and took out five tickets then put them on the table.

"Were going to Daisy Land."Nicole said with a smile.

"Wow! Thats...Thats Amazing!" Darwin said.

"."I Wonder if Daisy the donkey Will be there." Anais said in hope and excitement.

"Im sure Daisy will be there Anais." Richard said."So whene are we going." Nicole Stode up and took her empty diner plate and started washing it.

"Were going Tomorrow."Nicole said looking over her sholders to see the familys reactions.

"Tommorow!" The Four of them said simultaneously.

"Ah Man this gonna be so awesome." Gumball said to him self.

After dinner they all went up to bed to get some sleep Eagerly waiting for the next day, especially the kids.

_**"Gumball..."**_ a voice whispered

"Huh, what...Who's there?" Gumball said rubbing he's eyes as he woke up.

_**"Gumball..." **_

"Hello?" Gumball said in a more frightened voice.

_**"You will be mine!"**_

Gumball looked around the room and saw a spot that looked darker then the rest of the unlit room."Who...Who are you?"

Gumball heard nothing."Ok... this is getting creepy now." he said hideing the lower half of his face behind his all of a sudden he saw something Lunge at him. "AHHHH!"

"You ok honey?" a familiar voice Looked around noticing He's family In his room.

"Oh... thank goodness it was just a dream." Gumball said to himself puting his hand on his chest.

"Hm... must of hade a nightmare. Any ways son you have to get ready, were leaving in..um..."Richard looked at his Wrist watch "30 minutes."

"Oh yeah i forgot all about Daisy land,be back in a sec."Gumball rushed to his closet and took out his clothes and went to take a shower.

"such a good chipmunk." Richard said. Nicole looked at him with a confused face.

"Richard...He's a cat." Nicole said in a slightly angry tone.

"Oh...then maybe i should get these glasses clean." Richard said takeing off a imaginary pair of glasses while rubbing them.

"You don't wear glasses." Nicole said.

"Oh...Yeah." Richard said. he throw the imaginary pair of glasses behind him suddenly hearing the sound of glass breaking.

Everyone flinched.

"What the..." Nicole said looking at where the sound came from before Gumball interubted.

"Im ready." gumball said joyfully.

"Well then everyone into the car" Nicole said while she claped her hands together.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Richard yelled with jumped out a window shattering it and landing on his face "Im O.K." He said before getting up rushing towards the car."Ha! I got here first!" he yelled directed to the 3 kids. They shrugged and went to the car. Nicole facepalmed.

The Watersons have ben driving for an hour in the big city part of Elmore due to a Gps that Kept on giving wrong directions, the kid's were geting board and Nicole was having trouble controling her anger ,Richard was sleeping as usual.

"Mom,Were bored when are we getting there" Gumball glumly said Looking out the window.

"Were Almost th-there Honey j-just wait." Nicole siad while twiching trying to control her anger against the G.p.s.

"Turn left in 0.1 seconds." The G.p.s. hearing the instructions Nicole made a Hasty turn that Made a screeching sound due to the friction between the ground and the tires.

"Uh...Yes Miss potato i'll find that magical Chicken...*Snores* " Richard mumbled in his sleep. Darwin and Gumball chuckled.

"Will you two be quite im trying to read here" Anais said. Gumball looked at her with a bored look.

"You know you can be such a party pooper sometimes." Gumball said. Anais just rolled her eyes.

"Turn right in... " The G.p.s. battery died.

"Gah... I can't take this anymore!" Nicole grabed the G.p. throw it out the window.

*Turns on* "Well that wasn't very nice." the G.p.s. looked at his Mother who had an Angry expression on her face Then looks out the window to see the abandoned G.p.s. from a far.

"Mom... How are we gonna Find Daisy Land with out a G.p.s.?" Gumball asked with worry. Nicoles face suddenly changed from anger to a "Oh no" face.. She face palmed.

" I don't know sweatie." Nicole said.

"Ugh... Finaly i found the Map to the crystal bannanna...Uh *Snores* " Richard Mummbled a bit louder then last time.

"Oh..." Nicole slaps her head"...duh we'll just get a map." Nicole drives up to the nearest gas station to try to find a Opened the door of the car and steped out. She turned to her 3 kid's in the back seat. "I'll Be back soon kids, sit tight."

"Ok Mom ." the 3 said in unison.

Nicole Walked up to the door of the gas station and she felt something was just shrugged it opened the door and saw a person holding up a pistol to the store salesman. Her eye's widened as she covered her mouth in shock of what shes witnessing.

"Tell me where he is before i blow your brain's out, my boss must now." The criminal threatened in a familiar voice

"Im s-sorry sir but i-i don't know who your t-talking about." The salesman stutered with his hands in the air.

Nicole took a closer look at the criminal and realized it was Mr. look of fear quickly turned into anger. she clenched her fist's. "it's you!" Nicole yelled..

"Huh?" Mr. Fingerprint looked at her."You Again...Uh-Oh." He held up his hands in the air." I surrender." Mr. Fingerprint said while remembering the beating he got by Nicole in prison. ' Wait a minute... i have a pistol this time.' Mr. Fingerprint thought.

"You better surrender... Im calling the cops...and when they get here you can tell them how you escaped prison." Nicole got out her cell phone and started dialing 9-1-1, but before she could finish she heard a gun go off and a split second later her phone was eye's Widened."You...you just shot my phone...That cost me like $150!" Nicole yelled clenching her fist's together.

"What ya gonna do about it sucker!" Mr. Fingerprint threatened while Pointing the gun at Nicole.

"Oh dear." the salesman said hideing behind the counter.

**(BACK AT THE CAR.)**

"I wonder why it's takeing Mrs. Mom so long?" Darwin asked with worry.

Gumball put a hand on Darwin's shoulder "Calm down dude, she's just getting a Map." Gumball said trying to comfort his worried friend."Maybe There just having trouble finding one,I mean whats the worst that could happen."

Darwin looked at gumball."I don't now" Darwin said.

"Exactly." Gumball said.

**(BACK AT THE GAS STATION)**

"Now i know i can get what my boss wants... now tell me... where is he" said still pointing the gun at Nicole.

"I don't know who your talking about and i don't care!" Nicole yelled "You better get out of here before i pound you to a pulp."She cracked her knuckles.

"You know Who im talking about...You know the one who looks like you but smaller and his a boy." pointed out.

"Are You Talking about Gumball!..." Nicoles Eye's Flamed with anger.

"Yeah him...Gum...ball."Mr. Fingerprint said 'thats a...Interesting...name,' He thought.

Nicole stared at him with blinding rage." YOU BETTER NOT BE PLANING TO DO ANYTHING TO MY BABY OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hey calm down i only want to take your son to my Boss and... Think Fast!" Mr. Fingerprint shot a bullet at Nicole but it only grazed her face giving her a cut beagan to bleed.

"You..." Nicole rubs the bleeding wound with two fingers, and looks at the blood."...SHOT AT ME!" Nicole Screamed. Nicole picked up a chair from the dining area ,and threw it at Mr. Fingerprint

"Oh Crap!" dodged The flying object and landed next to the counter. He Picked up A Lighter from the lighter rack and Lit it."Take this!" He threw it at Nicole ,butThe lighter flew past Nicole Hiting A pile of old news papers. They caught on fire. Nicole was to focused on the fight to notice the fire.

"This is what you get for wanting to hurt my Gumball !" Nicole fearlessly grabed one of the flaming newspapers and throw it at Who was hideing behind the Lighter rack. The fire ignited the Lighters fuel and caused a minscule explosion which turned into a Mass fire in the store and nothing is worse thene a flaming gas station.

"Agh!" Yelled as his Mask caught on fire with his face all cut up and bloody from the flying fragments of the explosion.

"Give up !" Nicole yelled.

"I don't think so" said as he picked up his gun. by this time the whole store was engulfed in flames. Nicole and Were both running on .Fingerprint pistol whiped Nicole in the face before he pointed the gun at grabed the gun and pistol whiped in the leg breaking it.

"Ahhh! My leg!" yelled in agony and fell on the flameing ground.

"Tell me...Why do you want my son !" Nicole yelled pointing the gun at the Criminal.

"My boss wants him thats all i know... he wont tell me any thing else." said in a pitiful voice with his hand's in the air.

"Give me one good reason i shouldn't kill you ! " Nicole Yelled. said nothing." thats what i thought." She Cocked the gun getting ready to fire. The roof suddenly started to collapse. the falling ceiling scraped her arm causing her to drop the gun also traping the criminal. As soon as the gun hit the floor it fired and hit one of The Gas Tanks. it started to leak and the Gasoline was heading Towards the Flaming building."Oh No!" She said when she remebered that the family was still all of a sudden fire flared up in front of the doors blocking the exit, she was running out of looked around and saw the emergency exit. She then forced open the heavy door and ran to the car. She opened the door of the car and noticed her family was sleeping. She had no time wonder how they could of slept through this, so she started the car and drove away from the Gas station as fast as she could. the Station then Made a huge Explosion right after she left the property of the station. she tried to escape the explosion which died down after a few seconds. She made it alive.

**(AT A UNKNOWN CASTLE)**

"What? Where am i ?" said. He thene looked up and saw a Entity of shadow on a giant throne.

"I promised you freedom in return for the boy ... yet ... you come back to me all bloody and defeated." The Entity said

"But boss i..." The Entity then cut him off.

"Silence... I know you have ben defeated by the Mother of the boy... as punishement... you will be slane..." The Entity said

"What!" Mr. Fingerprint said. two creatures then rose out of the ground and started draging him to another room in the Castle."No...Please Don't...Let me go...No...No...NOOOOOOOOOO ! "

"Shadow... Come to me." The entity called. A ghost made of pure shadow then appeared from the ground.

"Yes. My Lord what shall i do for you" the so called Shadow said with a bow to the dark royalty.

"The fisrt part of our plane has succeeded...now for the next part..." The Entity then took out a orb from out of nowhere. It had a Ominous glow with dark clouds moving inside it.

"The orb of Corruption...It shall be done My Lord" Shadow took the orb and flew away to a yet to be known area."

After the events that just occured Nicole was in no Mode or Condition to go to Daisy Land so she took the sleeping family to a Hotel to wait for the next day for then they would go to Daisy Took Her sleeping Kid's up to the Hotel room, Richard just Coincedently sleep walked up the room. She laid her head down on the soft Hotel bed and went sleep awating the new day.

**A/N: Wow longer then expected. Nicole was the main charecter in the prolog's ending part but the rest of the story is all Gumball and Darwin. **

**What is this plan they speak of? What is the orb of corruption? what will the family say when they wake up in a hotel room? Will Nickol tell them what happened ? Why am i asking all these questions if i already know the answer? find out in the next Chapter: The Temple Near the Park**


	2. Mr Paraclee and The Temple

**A/N: Hello readers. here's the second chapter of my story. i should let you know this Story has OC's so if you don't like Oc's then stop reading right here and youll never no what happens, Mwa HA HA HA HA HA! If you don't mind or like Oc's then continue reading. **

**I'll be giving a biography of my OC's at the end of each chapter. Please review i need the support. **

Chapter 2: Mr. Paraclee and The Temple

"What the... where... where am i ?" Gumball looked around seeing nothing but pitch black darkness yet he could still see him self clearly.

_**"Gumball ... your destiny awaits you. "**_

Gumball turned his head to the direction of the voice andd saw a bright light. he shielded hes eyes. "What are you talking about. . who. . . who are you?"

_**"Go to this temple and you shall find what you seek. "**_

A Image then appeared in front of Gumball. The picture was a temple surronded by trees, and it appears damaged and covered in Moss.

"But... i don't know where it is. " Then suddenly he saw a bright flash of light.

"Who? What? Where?" Gumball said frantically as he woke up from the strange dream. "Oh... it was just another weird dream. "

Gumball looked around the room and noticed He was in Hotel room. He scrathed his head in confusion. "Whene did we get here?" He said. Gumball looked at the clock. It said 6:47 a. m. "Hm... Never thought i would wake up this early. " Gumball looked around and saw his family sleeping Darwin was right next to him. Anais was inbetween Richard and Nicole. Gumball sighed as he had nothing to do but wait for the family to wake up. Gumball turned on the tv and turned it down just enough so he could hear it with out wakeing the family. the New's came on. It was in the middle of a New's alert.

" ... The Fire Men have arived at a Flameing Gas statation just 9 Hours ago to extingush the fire. It took them many hours to extingush the Powerful fire. " the reporter said.

"Wait a minute isn't that the gas station we were at yesterday. " Gumball pondered.

"... The police have arrived 1 hour ago to investigate the mysterious tragedy, and the only thing they found was this security footage. " The reporter Played the footage.

The footage was blury from smoke but Gumball could see a familiar figure running out the Emergency exit. "Mom?" Gumball said unsure if it was true.

"surprisingly, there was only one death from this catastrophe, the sales person running the counter was found dead in the collapsed building. "

"Oh No!" Gumball said in shock.

"The detectives are still searching for more evidence and... What's that... "The reporter got a message from her headset. "... It appears They found some more evidence, a broken Pistol was found under a pile of rubbel. That's all we have for right now until next time. "

2 hours have past and everyone was awake except for Nicole who was still tired from the fight that the family was oblivious of.

"Dad... Do you know how we got in a hotel," Anais said at the small hotel table eating the complementary Cereal

"No idea Anais... and i don' really care. "Richard said with his mouth full. Gumball was sitting at the Table stirring his cereal thinking of the New's report and the figure he thoght was His Mother.

"You o. k. dude?" Darwin asked while putting his hand on Gumball's back. He didn't answer. "Dude! I asked you a question. " Darwin said.

"What?... Oh... Nothings wrong," Gumball then heard his mother wakeing up. She lets out a yawn.

"Good morning everyone. " Nicole said half awake while stretching her hands out.

"Good Morning Nicol... Wow. " Richard said in Surprise. Nicole glanced at him.

"What... What is it ?" Nicole asked.

"Are those... Cut's !" Richard asked

"What? Oh these, there... Uh... I just triped thats all, yeah i triped as plane as that. "Nicole said nervously trying to hide the truth. She smiled hoping they would belive her ,because the truth might ruin the vacation. . Gumball looked at His Mom

"Hey mom can you tell me exactly what happened in the gas station. " Gumball said suspicious of his mother.

"What... Uh... I just asked for a map and the... Sales person said i would have to wait for the next shipment... Yeah that's it. " Nicole said still trying to hide the truth

"So who's ready for Daisy Land?" Nicole said trying to change the subject. Gumball instantly forgot about the new's report at the mention of the name.

"We do !" everyone said in unison.

"Great we'll leave in an hour. " Nicole said. Nicole wiped her for head with relief.

"There it is... Daisy Land. " Nicole said. Gumball was astounded at the size of the park. He could see rollercoasters all the way from the parking lot.

"Wow. " Gumball said.

"Out of the car kid's. " Nicole said after getting out of the car. The kid's did as instructed. The Watersons walked up to a uniformed man.

"Tickets please. " The man said. Nicole gave the man the tickets. He scaned the tickets and looked at a screen. "Well ,well,well, look at the lucky family. " Nicole looked at the man in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked

"You have the lucky tickets!" The man said in a surprised voice.

"Whats that mean?" Gumball asked with his head tilted.

"It means you get to meet the owner of Daisy land and get a free Family Annual pass. " The man said.

"Really we get to see him!" Anais said in excitment as her eye's sparkled.

"Of course. " The Man said " Come, i'll show you where he is. " The man led theme to a tall building With a sign that said "do not enter without employ escort". Gumball noticed that the forest behind the building was blocked off with a fence. he saw a sign that said "restricted area. " on the fence.

"Hmmm. i wonder what could be behind there. " Gumball said. He shruged and continued following the man

Somewhere out of Elmore there were two boy's hideing inside a crate in a cargo ship named _S. S. Jared IV. _One of the boy's was a Alligator. He wore a black shirt with a skull, spiked bracelets on each arm, a riped pair of shorts, and a head band. The other boy was a wolf who wore a Blue shirt with a striped pattern, a pair of Grey jeans, and glasses.

"Can you please tell me where we are going!" The wolf asked staring at the alligator crossing his arm's. The alligator was busy trying to escape the crate by unscrewing the bolts on the crate.

"Were going to get revenge remember. " The alligator said in a raspy voice still concentrating on the bolt he was working on.

"Ya, i know that but were are we going? " The wolf said in response.

"I don't know where this ship is going. . . but i know where we're going. " The alligator said. The bolt he was working on fell to the ground. "O. k. thats the last one. " He then took out a knife from his sleeve. "Stand back. . . there could be guards out there. " The wolf backed away and took out a pistol.

"I can't believe i'm doing this. " The wolf sighed as he held the pistol with both hands. The alligator backed away and charged towards the wall of the crate and kicked it with all his might. The wall fell down.

"The coast is clear... for now, keep an eye out. " The alligator said. The wolf then tripped and the gun hit a metal pipe makeing a loud clank noise.

"Did you hear that... someone's here. " A Guard Said.

"Crap... We got to take them out before they find us. " The alligator said. to the wolf. They hid behind another crate.

"O. k. but i don't wan't you killing them, there in no way connected to what happened. " The wolf said.

"Fine... But I'll kill if i must. " The alligator said peeking his head out from behind the crate so he could see the guards.

"I don't see them. " Guard 1 said

"Maybe their behind that crate. " Guard 2 said pointing at the crate the boys were hideing behind. "

"There coming this way, Hurry do something. " The wolf said nervously.

"With pleasure. " The alligator then jumped from behind the crate revealing him self.

"What the... a kid ! " Guard 3 yelled in surprise. one of the guards saw the knife in the young alligators hand

"No... he's a murderer. Get him !" Guard 4 yelled. The Guards got out there gun's and shot multiple times, But the alligator skillfully dodged the bullets. and threw 4 needles at the guard's arm's.

"What the,what... is... thi... th... oh. " The guards collapsed to the ground.

"Did you just kill them, I told you not to kill them!" The wolf said angrily.

"Relax i just paralyzed them, they should be fine in 24 hours. " The alligator responded.

"Oh... Sorry i doubted you. " The wolf said embaresed rubbing the back of his neck. "

"No time for apoligies... let's go find the captain, we'll make him take us to Elmore... Thats were he should be. " The alligator said. The wolf nodded.

Back at the tall building in Daisy Land the Waterson were brought to The office of the owner of Daisy Land after a long elevator ride.

"Mr. Paraclee these lucky folk bought the lucky tickets. " The Man showed the Watersons to his boss who was doing something on his computer. He got off he's computer and looked at the family with a kind smile.

"Oh... please come in, come in, have a seat. " Mr. Paraclee said with a nice and careing voice. He was a Cockatoo bird with white feathers all over his body and he had a yellow crest, he was also wearing a Nice little black tux. "What may i do for you... you want the annual pass ,you want to chat, ask questions go ahead im a open book.

"Do you have time to sign this. " Anais said while handing Mr. Paraclee a notepad.

"Why of course. " Mr. Paraclee signed the notepad and gave it back to Anais. she stared at it with aw. "Anything else?"Mr. Paraclee asked. There was a uncomfortable silence. "Well then... i guess i'll just get your passes then. " He turned to his computer and started typing something in but before he finished Gumball interupted.

"Wait, I have a question!" Gumball said. The bird got off his computer and looked at Gumball with his Peppy smile.

"Well then go on ask me anything and i'll answer it. " Mr. Paraclee said.

"Well i was wondering. . . " Gumball rubbed the back of his head. "... What's with the forest behind this building. " Mr. Paraclee's smile quickly disapeared.

"Oh... That. " Mr. Paraclee turned around to look at the forest out of his window. "I was hopeing you would not ask that. . . " Mr. Paraclee sighed "I never told any one this but i can't hold it in any longer... It was a long time ago... I was but a boy, 6 years old to be precise. me, my mother ,and my father were a happy family , Until... " Mr. Paraclee paused and looked down at the floor.

"Until what?" Darwin asked Unaware of The painful memory's he was remembering.

"Until...The... the murder. " Everyone gasped. Mr. Paraclee picked up a photo off of the window seal. "My mother ,she was such a beautiful woman, so kind so generous. " a tear ran down his Cheek.

" How is this related to the fores... "

"Gumball shush!" Nicole said interupting Gumball putting her finger against her lips.

"When my mother was killed my father became obsessed with legends and way's to revive her... they all failed...However there is one particular legend he never gave up on. "

"And what legend was that?" Anais asked.

"The 2 Temples... Legend say's that 500 years ago the temples were sealed away after the power of Omnirax, a great beast, Has gone haywire, the beast of balance and peace soon became destructive, and chaotic. when Omnirax was defeated by a small and young hero he was sealed inside his temple. The Two orb's that were created by Omnirax were imprisoned in a separate temple. The orbs were The Orb of Purity and the Orb of Corruption. " Mr. Paraclee paused. for several second's " My father had ben searching for the temple with the orb's believing that The orbs may have held the key to reviving mother... so... He took me to this place. "

"Daisy Land?" Richard asked confused scarthing his head.

"No... The forest He believed the Temple of the Orbs was in this very Forest he spent all his life diging , cutting down trees, and he dragged me into it to help him.

-Flashback-

"Daddy! Im hungry! " a rather impatient young bird said with a shovel in his hand's. The father of the child stopped digging and looked at him.

"Just tuff it up ,you'll be fine. " The father said sternly. "now stop whining and continue digging!"

"But daddy!"

"No buts! don't you want to see your Mother again!" The father yelled. The 6 year old bird nodded. "Then start digging!" He cowerd at his fathers voice and did as instructed letting a tear drop down his cheek.

-End of flashback-

"He meant well ... but he over worked me... and him self. " Mr. Paraclee said when he closed his eye's on the last part.

-Flashback-

The two birds were digging in the forest. there were many cut down tree's on the floor.

"Son drop your shovel and help me move this tree. " The father said signaling him to come over. the boy droped the shovel and ran over to his father who looked like he was in pain. the boy placed his hand's on the fallen tree and started pushing. it didn't budge. he noticed his father was'nt helping

"Daddy. Help me! "The boy said staring at his father sitting on a tree stump.

" I'll... I'll be right ... there. " The father said weakly as he got up. his knee's were trembling as he clutched his chest with his hand.

"Daddy... you all right ?" The boy asked with worry.

"I'll... I'll be fine. " The father then fell to the ground clenching his chest harder.

"Daddy!" the boy then ran over to his passed out father and started shaking him. "Daddy it's not night time... Daddy Please wake up !" The father said nothing. " Daddy please you have to wake up... Daddy... Daddy ! DADDY!" the boy's eye's became soaked in tears as he shoke his fathers lifeless body. "DADDY! PLEASE... PLEASE WAKE UP... DAAADDYYY!"

-End of flashback-

"There were no building's around no cell phone's there was no way i could call for help, after awhile a couple were hiking in the forest they found me on the ground crying next my father... Luckly the man was a medic... but it was to late. " Mr. Paraclee said as he turned his head to Gumball. " ever since then they restricted the entrance to this forest expecting toxic fumes were being released from the swamp in the forest... does that answer your question. ' Mr. Paraclee said forcing a fake smile at Gumball.

"Listen im sorry i asked... " Gumball said regreting makeing the bird feel the sorrow from his past.

"Don't be... i needed to let someone now or this would have eaten me up, and probably makeing me depressed . . . Heavily depressed " Mr. Paraclee corrected.

"Ok kid's i think we should leave him alone now. " Nicole said as she picked up Anais and started leaving the room. Everyone else followed her.

"Wait... " Mr Paraclee said extending his arm out signaling them to stop. Nicole turned around.

"What?" she said calmly. Mr. Paraclee got out of his seat and walked up to Nicole. She looked down due to his small stature. he was only half the size of Nicole. The seat he sat in only made him seem tall.

"You forgot the Anual Pass. " Mr. Paraclee extended his arm out to Nicole with the pass in his hand's. Nicole grabed the pass and thanked the bird before leaving and shuting the door.

"Such a nice family. " Mr. Paraclee sighed and walked to his desk and sat on his chair.

_**"Time alone i see , so pitiful"**_

"What the. whos there. "Mr. Paraclee's eye's widened when he heard the mysterious voice.

_**"Whos there... your words mean nothing only that you fear my presence. "**_

Mr. Paraclee looked around the room and saw a stray shadow on the floor, nothing was there casting__the shadow. " What the. . . How is this possible!"

_**"Anything is possible with the power of darkness. "**_

The shadow Rose up from the ground revealing it's true self. A ghost made of darkness and shadow. "That family you were just talking they were not interested in your story at all. " The Shadow said trying to deceive the bird. " They just love makeing people feel miserable. "

"How could this be true i could see it in there eye's they weren't trying to do this... I can tell. " Mr. Paraclee said.

"Fine, then i guess i'll just have to show you... " The shadow flew behind Mr. Paraclee and ponited to the wall in froont of the bird. A Dark blob started to form out of nowhere. It was floating and the air and started to show something like a tv. "Behold... the truth." The shadow said pointing at the blob. The blob showed the Watersons walking out of the building laughing.

**"Ah... Man he was such a sap." Richard said "Don't you agree honey." He nudged Nicole in the shoulder.**

**"Yeah. Oh...an...and do you...re..remember when he... c ...cried" Nicole stutered as she laughed. The Family then burst into laughter.**

**"Man am i glad i asked that question." Gumball said while wipeing a tear. " If i hadn't asked that question... we... we whould of never got a good laugh."**

**-The Projection ended-**

"What... how... how could they be so cruel." Mr. Paraclee started to belivewhat the shadow was saying.

"Oh they have no reason to be... they were just born that way." The shadow craked a sly smile." Let me tell you something... if you bring me the boy alive , and if the family get's in the way ... kill them!"

"WHAT I CAN'T KILL THEM... IT'S NOT LIKE THEY KILLED ANYBODY!"

" So what if they didn't they laughed at the death of your mother and father!" The shadow yelled. the shadow then got a sinister idea. " Fine if you don't wish to have your mother and father back... I'll leave." It then started to fly away slowly towards the door.

"WAIT!" yelled. The shadow looked over his shoulders to look at Paraclee. "What do you mean by... if i want my mother and father back." The shadow turned around and made a smirk.

"I can bring your parents back to life if you just do this simple task... Give me the Blue boy and kill all who stand in your way." The shadow looked at Mr. Paraclee waiting for his reply.

"..."

"Well what shall it be." the shadow said crossing his hands behind his back

"...I... I'll... I'll do it ,but you have to keep your end of the bargain." Mr. Paraclee said pointing his finger at the shadow.

"Excellent! I'll supply you with a army!" The shadow said.

"Why do i need a army It's just a kid." Mr. Paraclee looked at The Shadow in not so obvious confusion.

"The boy has powers he is not yet aware of, and i belive the guide has already arrived in his mind to teach him how to use his powers."

"I don't understand why you want the kid ,or what you just said,but i'll do what ever you want if you can revive my parents, oh and i can get my own army... I use to be pretty popular when i was a trouble makeing teen." said with a evil grin. The shadow grined.

"Fine use your own army i must make my leave." The shadow flew throw the roof. **'now to take the orb to the temple for it to charge to full power'** the shadow thought flying into the forest.

_**A/N Hello people you liked this chapter? It's Longer then the last (obviously) anyway's Hope you liked it. i should give 's bio now. (didn't have much to say here.**_

_**Mr. Paraclee's bio :**_

_**A 38 year old Cockatoo. he's past is rather a sad one. He's ben in a gang when he was a teen getting envolved in Crimes. Violence, and Drug's, but he's life improved as a adult. he own's the multimillion dollar Amusment park, Daisy Land, As time passes he starts to have more and more grief from the lose of his parent's and soon joins the evil shadow that promises he can revive his Dead parents unaware of his and his Masters true plans.**_

_**Please review and tell me of any mistakes.**_


	3. The Power Revealed

_**A/N: Hey. I don't know what to say here . so im just gonna ask that you review ,please. i want more reviews ,and support, and advice. Oh and this is suppost to be the chapter were stuff starts to get a bit more action NOT saying its the climax it's not even close yet. anyway enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Powers Revealed**_

**-In Daisy Land-**

After the Wattersons Exited the Tower they decided to eat Lunch at one of the restraunts Inside of Daisy Land. The restraunt hade a old western theme to it, and was made to look old and damaged, but it actually isn't. The Family stepped up to the old man dressed as a cowboy at the counter, to wait for there seats.

"Hello Mam, How can i help ya'll?" The old man said with a Cowboy accent.

"Yes, we would like a table for 5 please." Nicole said.

"Well then ya'll come with me and i'll get ya set." The old man showed theme to a both that could sit 6 people. " So here's your menus, I'll be back to tack your order."

The old man put downn 3 adult menus and 2 kid's menu's. Nicole looked gave the two kid's Menus to Darwin ,and Anais ,Then Handed two of the adult menu's to Gumball and Richard. Gumball looked at the adult menu in front of Him wondering why he didn't get the kids menu he usually got at normal restraunts.

"Uh... Mom why did i get the Adult menu? " Gumball asked. He's mother then put down her menu to answer her son's question.

"Well sweaty here the age limit for the kids menu is 10 instead of 12." Nicole explained.

"Really...Cool ! "Gumball picked up the menu and realized there were a lot more choices on the adult menu then the kids. He couldn't decide. He saw many differnt types of burgers, steaks, sandwiches, and even desserts. he's mouth was drooling.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile at the front of the restraunt-<strong>

The door to the restraunt opened slowly and with ease. A cockatoo walked into the restraunt and the door slowly closed behind him. He walked up to the counter man who was getting ready to take the Wattersons order when he suddenly heard a knock on the counter. he turned around and saw The cockatoo in front of him with his usuall expression, but it was faked this time.

"Mr. Paraclee... sir what are you doing here?" The old man said losing his cowboy accent. The cockatoo was about to say he would like to eat here, but then he saw the Wattersons and remembered what shadow has told him. Mr. Paraclee gave a evil grin.

" Im just here to see how that wonderful family over there is doing..." Mr. Paraclee lied. "oh, and you won't have to worrie about taking there orders, i'll do it for you."

"Why... why thats very thoughtful of you sir." The old man said. Without another word Mr. Paraclee walked over to the Wattersons in there both, despite he's fame no one seemed to react to his presence. the restraunt wasn't that busy during this time of day thats why he like's to eat there, for the peace and quiet, but this time he had a mission, a mission to revive he's parents no matter what the cost. He finaly reached The Wattersons table , but they didnt notice him, they were to busy looking for something to eat.

"Hello Wattersons." The bird greated . The family put down there Menus to see who it was. there faces met with the Cockatoo's fake freindly smile.

"Oh, Mr. Paraclee I didnt expect to see you again today." Nicole said slightly starteled. Mr. Paraclee Toke out a notepad and a pen from his tux pocket .

"Well today as a special treat i'll let you have your food for free as well as me takeing your order." Mr. Paraclee put the pen on the nnotepad preparing to write on it.

"Really oh i know what i want... i want a Hamburger, grilled cheese, pancakes, steak, and..." Richard said before interrupted by Mr. Paraclee

"Ummm... I don't think i can do that Mr Watterson, please only one meal." Mr. Paraclee said. Richards smile turned into a frown as he crossed his arms and powted.

"any ways what will you be having? " The family thought for a moment and decided.

"I'll have the chicken nugget's, with Fanta Orange" Anais said.

"Garden Salad for me, with a Dr. Pepper" Nicole said.

"Wild west burger with extra hot sauce! and a Mountain Dew! " Richard said with his mouth drooling.

"I'll take the pizza, with Pepsi" Darwin said.

"Im going to have the Sirloin Steak, hold the barbeque sauce, a dash of chili powder, a dab of butter, and bits of onion...Oh and make it well done please, with a Root Beer" Everyone stared at Gumball wondering how he ordered something so complicated. Gumball gave a look of uncomfort and confusion.

"What?" Gumball asked shrugging. Before anyone could answer Mr. Paraclee clicked his pen and began to talk.

"Im sorry to interupt, but I'll be back with your meal's, and trust me there to _DIE_ for. " left for the kitchen and handed the cheif the order. The cheif nodded, and started makeing the food. The aroma from the kitchen could make anyone's mouth water. After several minutes the food was done. The chief handed the food to Mr. Paraclee. He started to walk to the table where the Watersons sat, but he stoped half way there, and with out anyone knowing he took out a bottle of a strange liquid. He glared at it with a evil grin. "This will teach you to laugh at the death of my parents." Mr. Paraclee said giving a sly smile. He opened the bottle with his only free hand then poured it in all the drinks except for the Root Beer. He threw the bottle in a trash can and continued walking towards the family.

* * *

><p>"Finally the foods here! " Richard said with excitement. Mr. Paraclee placed down there meals in front of them and gave them there drinks. Everyone thanked him but he didn't reply.<p>

"So i hope you enjoy the food." Mr. Paraclee said. he spun on his feet and walked the opposite direction, but he stopped and gave a evil grin. "It will be your last."

Mr. Paraclee muttered to himself. He continued walking. As he was walking he stoped next to a hooded man who was sitting in a table with other men. "You know what to do, after they fall grab the boy who still stands, and if something goes wrong, go with plan B." Mr. Paraclee said without even glancing at the man. The hooded man noded.

"Well, time to eat! " Richard said rubbing his hands together. He Grabed his burger and took a bite out of it, letting the hot sauce trickle down his chin. Gumball stared at his fork and knife, then looked at his steak.

"How am i suppose to eat this? " Gumball asked. Nicole Grabed his fork and knife and cut a piece of his steak then stuck the fork in it, giving him a non verbal lesson. "Oh." Gumball picked up the fork and opened his mouth. Before he could eat the meat his eyes went wide and he droped the fork with the meat on it. all of a sudden he saw nothing but darkness, then he saw a familiar light. He sheilded his eyes from the harsh light. The light spoke to him.

**" The drinks are not as harmless as they seem, Save your family from a untimely death."**

After that the light quickly dissipated. Gumball could see his family again. it seems only a second has past, but to him it was longer. Gumball shaked his head in disbelief. "What was that? " Gumball said to himself. He's mother looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You ok? " Nicole asked after swallowing the salad. Gumball noticed everyone's drinks were untouched and then replyed to his mothers question.

"Ya... I think." He said rubbing his head.

"Well eat your lunch, we won't be eating much after this." Nicole said. Gumball nodded then toke the fork that he dropped and ate the meat that was on it. He then noticed his Mother grab her drink , this reminded Gumball of what the light said.

"No Mom! " Gumball yelled as he slaped the Dr. Pepper out of his moms hands spilling it on the table.

"Gumball What You Do That For! " Nicole yelled angrily. Gumball flinched at his Mothers anger.

"Um... I dont know. " Gumball replyed nearvously. He didn't understand it but he felt like something bad was going to happen if any of them drank there soda.

"Well don't do that again or no dessert for you." Nicole said sturnly. Gumball nodded, but then saw his siblings and father reach for there sodas. He quickly reacted as if by instinct, and knocked the glasses over before they could even pick it up.

"Gumball! " They all yelled simultaniously. Gumball flinched and looked at all the angry faces.

"Thats it young man you arn't getting any dessert, and since i don't think thats enough, i'll think of some other punishment later." Nicole said sternly.

"But Mom I..." Before he could finish he was interupted by a hooded man.

"Having some family troubles arn't we... I doubt that will matter after were done with you." The hooded man said with a deep voice. Then as if on cue Men wearing similar uniforms appeared. They were wearing Gray head bands with Ox horns on them. "Now it seems your son figured out the drinks were poisoned, so i guess i'll kill you all my self."

"What... Poison! " the Family said in shock.

"Get them boys! " The hooded man shouted to his men. The men then got out chains, baseball bats, metal pipes, knifes, and anything else they could use as weapons. They started to walk slowly towards the helpless family. as one of them raised a bat in the air, Nicole quickly punched him in the gut causing the man to drop the bat. Nicole quickly grabed the bat and hit the man in the face, hearing bones breaking and makeing blood fly out his nose. the man was out cold. The other men looked at the downed man in shock, then turned to Nicole who was clearly angry.

"NO ONE TRYS TO HURT MY FAMILY! " Nicole screamed. She swang the bat at the other men, and hit them all. They fell to the ground ,but they got back up slowly. One of the men wiped the blood flowing out his nose.

"You're gonna pay for that! " He said with venom. He then charged at Nicole who countered with a kick in the groin. The man fell to the ground thriving in pain. Richard realized what was going on and he knew he had to do something

"Come on kids we got to go." Richard grabed the kids arms and started to run for the door, but he was quickly stopped by the hooded man who stode in his way.

"Oh... trying to escape are we... i dont think so." The hooded man then pulled his fist back, then thrusted it into Richards face. Richard fell to the floor then the hooded man stomped his foot on Richards chest.

"What do you want from us? " Richard yelled. The hooded man flicked his wrist and a knife fell out his sleeve into his hand. He placed the knife under Richards neck.

" We just want to kill you, thats all... Now before i cut you open, have any last words. " Richard said hooded man smiled evily. "Thats what i thought." before he could slit Richards throught, he was quickly struck in the head with a metal bat. He flew into a wall, and he's hood flew off revealing his face. He was a buff Ox. He rubbed his head in pain then stode up. "So thats how you want to play huh... i can play dirty." He threw off his cloak that was hiding the rest of him. He was wearing a dark green shirt That had a picture of a Ox fighting a bull, and it appeared as if the Ox was winning. he's dark gray pants were riped up and had holes in them, He also had a ring in his nose. The Ox gave a sly smile, and snaped his fingers. Soon after Two of his men Went up behind Nicole and grabed her arms, this made her drop the bat.

"Hey, let go of me! " Nicole yelled while struggling to get free. The Ox picked up the bat and jabed the back of the bat into Nicoles stomach. The men let go of her, and she fell to the ground on her knees with her hands pressed against her stomach. The Ox tched.

"So brave yet... so stupid to fight me." The Ox smaked Nicole in the face with the bat, and she fell to the ground. The Men then picked her up grabing her by her arm's again. "grab the others! " The Ox ordered his men. The men then did just that. They grabed the rest of the Family and held them hostage. Every thing looked hopeless.

"Hey let me go! " Richard said struggling to escape.

"Come on im just a kid!" Darwin said also struggling.

"You wouldnt hurt a little girl would you! " Anais said.

"Who are you... and what do you want with us? " Gumball yelled as he struggled to escape. The Ox walked up to Gumball and stared at him directly in the eyes.

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce my self, the names Oryan... and it's not your family we want... we want you." The Ox named Oryan said while pointing at Gumball.

"What... but... but why? " Gumball asked.

"I don't know the specific reason, all i know is my old friend wants me to kill your family and hand you over to him. Oh and speaking of killing your family. " Oryan snapped his finggers, and his men replyed by pulling out knifes to the necks of his family. Gumball started to cry as his family was about to be murdered.

"No, Leave Them Alone! " Gumball screamed with tears running down his face.

"On my mark." Oryan said."3..." The knifes got closer to the necks of the victims."2..." Gumball started struggling so hard that the man restricting him couldnt hold him for much longer. "1..." Oryan continued.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Gumball roared. soon after, Gumball started to illuminate with a bright light, he's fur turned pure white and his pupils shrunk tell they were no longer visible. Golden stripes grew on his face resembling that of a tigers. Gumball Unsheathed his claws and jumped forward, breaking free of the mans grasp. He jumped on Oryans head and jumped off it, heading straight towards the Men Holding his Family. At the speed of light, he quickly slashed at the mens faces causing them to drop the knifes and his family. The men fell to the ground with blood dripping down there faces on to the floor, they were dead. Gumballs family looked at the corpses in shock of what Gumball was capable of. Gumball let out a lion like roar, then He cuped his hands together, suddenly out of no where a ball of yellow energy formed inside his cuped hands. He forced his hands forward and shot out a beam of light. Oryans eyes widened as the beam headed right towards him. The beam hit him right in the chest, sending him flying. Oryan hit a wall, he was bleeding heavily as he clenched his chest.

"Retreat! " Oryan Yelled. He ran through the hole in the wall, the remaining men followed. Gumball slowly changed back to normal. He fell to his knees, and started to breath heavily.

"What...just...happened." Gumball said out of breath. He's family just stode there in shock.

"Gumball... h-how did you do that? " Nicole asked dumbfounded. Gumball stod up and replyed.

"I...I don't know." Gumball said

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile on the <strong>_**S.S. Jared IV**_**-**

"Theres the captains quarters... come on Cal lets go." A alligator Said

"Ok im right behind you Jake." The wolf named Cal Said. The alligator named Jake kicked the door open, alarming who ever was inside.

"Freeze! " Cal yelled, pointing his gun at the captain. The captain threw his hands in the air.

"Idiot, put your hands back on the wheel we cant afford to have this thing crash!" Jake yelled. The captain did as instructed.

"Wh-What do you w-want." The captain stutered in fear.

"Where's this boat going? " Jake asked puting his knife at the captains neck.

"To the city of Jareds port." The captain said nearvously.

"Well i want you to go to this city named Elmore, So go there or i'll have to do it my self." Jake said threatiningly.

"O-Ok I'll go there, b-but i need a map." Jake handed a map to the captain and toke the knife away from the captains neck.

"You better not be pulling any thing." Jake said. Jake nodded to Cal, and Cal lowered his gun then they both sat on a chair.

"Next stop Elmore." Cal said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: See what i meant by more action. Sorry it toke so long, i don't have much time during the weekdays to work on this. So please review, i need the support, and have a great day/night.**_


	4. Darkness Rising pt1

**A/N: Hey people i have something you should know. I will be useing the same music thing as the author skyy1865, because i couldnt t think of any other way to to tell you what music to use and when. If you don't know what it is then i'll tell you. When ever you see this *** **start playing the theme that is on the top of the Suggested themes list, the next time you see it and its behind a word instead of in front stop playing it. When you see it in front of a word another time go down the list and play the next theme. Enjoy and review please.**

**Suggested themes in order (Search for these on youtube) :**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Queen Zenobia (Ambiance)**

**Halo: Reach Engaged SoundTrack Extended**

Chapter 4: Darkness Riseing: Part 1

* * *

><p>Mr. Paraclee was sitting in his Office starring at a Picture of him and His Parents when he was young. He placed his hand gently on the picture. "Soon we will be reunited." He said to himself. He put the picture back on his desk. All of a sudden Someone burst through his door. "Ah, Oryan, you have the boy i presume." He said. Oryan was breathing heavily, like he was being chased by a monster.<p>

"I...I d...dont...h-have...him." The ox said out of breath. Mr. Paraclee's evil smile quickly turned to a Frown.

"What?" He said intimidateingly. "Explain yourself !"

"Well At first we were winning, but then The kid got angry. He started glowing, and..."

"Stop! Did you say... _Glowing_?" Mr. Paraclee interupted. Oryan nodded.

"He also killed some of my men, then did this thing, with his hands, they started glowing bright then after that all i saw was this huge beam of some sort. It shoot me right into a wall." Mr. Paraclee pondered this for awhile.

"Perhaps that Shadow Creature was right about Him having more power then it seems." Mr. Paraclee glanced at Oryan. "What are doing just standing there, Go find them and this time don't hesitate to kill them you oaf."

"Yeah, but..."

"NOW!" Mr. Paraclee yelled. Oryan quickly soluted.

"Yes sir." The ox left the room as quickly as he entered. Mr. Paraclee turned around and looked out the window to see the forest behind his tower.

**'Perhaps there really is a temple out there.' ** thought.

"Indead the temple you speak of exists." A voice said. Mr. Paraclee turned around and saw the Shadow that promised him his parents return. He was utterly surprised at what Shadow said. Did he read his mind.

"How...how did you know what was in my head?" Mr. Paraclee asked. Shadow gave a small grin.

"non of your concern, all that matters is you find the temple." Shadow said. Mr. Paraclee looked at Shadow in confusion.

"But i dont even know were it is." Mr .Paraclee pointed out.

"Then you will need this." Shadow handed Mr. Paraclee a compass of somesort. It was no ordinary compass. It had a dark purple glow emanating from it. It's design was rather evil looking as well. Mr. Paraclee studyed the compass. "This will show you to the temple, it will glow more fearcely the closer you get to it." Shadow said. Mr. Paraclee smiled slyly and clutched the compass in his hands.

"Excellent. I shall be leaving immediatly." Mr. Paraclee hopped out of his seat and made his way for the door. Once he left his office, he slamed the door close. Shadow smiled evilly.

"The next part of our plan is now underway." Shadow said. He spun around at high speed and quickly vanished.

* * *

><p>Gumball looked around the restraunt and saw the bleeding dead men on the floor. He shuttered in horror. "D-did i do that?" Gumball asked nearvously. He's family nodded. "So that means...im...im a murderer." Gumball said shamefully. Then he felt a warm hand on his back. It was his father.<p>

"No son, you were just protecting us, thats all." Richard said in a fatherly tone. "Now we should probably get out of here before..." Richard was interupted by a ring at the front of the door, It was another family. They gasped when they saw the dead men on the floor. Richards smile quickly fell. "...Before that happens." Richard continued. "Run!" The Watterson's dashed out of the gapeing hole in the wall. As they were running Gumball felt the same sensation he had, At the restraunt. He was having another vision.

**"The temple, hurry the enemy is already searching for it. Look in the forest."**

Gumball skidded to a halt. Unaware Gumball stopped, the rest of the familly continued running. "The forest?" Gumball asked himself. Without thinking he started to run to Mr. Paraclee's tower, witch was right in front of the forest.

"Ok...i think we're far enough." Nicole said Gasping fore air. She looked around to make sure everyone was there. she noticed Gumball wasn't there."where's Gumball?" She asked. Everyone shrugged."Oh no, please don't tell me he went running off again." Nicole said.

* * *

><p>Gumball Made it to Mr. Paraclee's tower. He went to go to the forest, but he stoped as soon as he saw Men carrying guns, guarding the forest. They wore the same uniform as the men who attacked him, and his family. "What the... they werent there before." Gumball said to himself. He sighed and turned around. " Maybe i should just forget about this." Gumball Started to walk away from the guarded forest, but then he heard the same voice from his visions.<p>

**"What are you doing the fate of the world rests in your hands. you have to find the temple."**

"I can't it's guarded, and who are you?" Gumball said while still walking away.

**"I am Your Guide. Im here to show you you're true potential."**

"I Have no idea what your talking about."

**"You will eventually, but now you must go to the temple and claim your Orb before it is to late."**

"Get out of my HEAD!" Gumball yelled Grabing his head. He took off in a mad dash. All of sudden Gumball stoped moving. He didn't stop running, but he wasn't moving. Gumball opened his eye's and realised he was floating in place.

**"Im sorry, but, i must keep you suspended in air until you agree to your destiny." **

"Let me go!" Gumball yelled trying to break free, but it was no use." I just want to go back to my family, and have everything go back to normal!"

**"If you don't do as i say you won't have a family any longer! You must use the orb to defeat The darkness, and prevent Omnirax's resurection."**

"I don't know what you're talking about, even if i did i wouldnt be able to do any of that. Im just a simple kid. Now... LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**"Fine, if you won't accept your destiny. I'll show you what will happen if you don't accept it."**

Suddenly Gumball felt his head pounding. He grasped his head and closed his eye's in agony. The pain got worse. He stoped floating, and fell to the 's vision got darker and darker, until he saw nothing but pitch black. He opened his eyes and noticed he was floating, but he couldnt feel himself. He looked down and he was ghost like.* He looked around and saw buildings, but they were Torn to pieces. he looked down. he was surpised how far above the ground he was. The streets were covered in fires, cars were scattered across the streets, some ripped in half, others smashed to bits, there were even some still on fire. The sky was filled with Dark purple clouds firing lightning frequently. There was no Trace of light anywhere. Gumball floated closer to the ground tell he was inches above it. He looked around and noticed a hand sticking out of a window of a overturned car. He went closer to the hand to see who's it was. He looked through the window and saw a dead fleshless face, the rest of the body was beginning to decomposs. He gasped in utter horror. "What happened here?" Gumball couldnt belive what he saw. He looked around there was blood every where. on the floor on the walls. It's as if a massacre happened. Then he heard some one yelling.

"Help some one, Please!" The man screamed. Gumball floated towards the voice, then saw something he wish he hade never seen. The man was Cornered by Shadow creatures, and zombies. The Zombies headed towards the man slowly, The Shadow creatures were holding him so he could not escape. "Anyone please! HELP!" As the Zombies proceeded, The Shadows began to tear the Man apart. All that could be heard was a bloodcurdling scream. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The shadows disapeared, and the zombies started to feed on the remains. Gumball couldnt watch the bloody event any averted his eyes, and He flew away as fast as he of a sudden he encountered the same light from his other visions.

**"If you do not except your destiny... this is what will happen." **

"This is horrible." Gumball said Guiltily.

**"This is only what could happen. Accept your destiny and all of this destruction, and death will not exist."**

"What about my family. What will happen to them, and my friends... Penny, what about Penny." The light said nothing, "Answer Me!" Gumball yelled.

**"If you really wish to know... so be it." **

All of a sudden the light grew brighter and brighter until Gumball couldnt see anything. Gumball quickly regained his sight and saw his family along with The Whole school. They were makeing baracades. trying to stop the zombies from getting into the school. " Hurry grab that thing over there!" Gumballs mother ordered. Anais Grabed a stool and threw it to Nicole.

"Will we be alright Mrs. Mom?" A nearvous Darwin asked. Nicole Gave a comforting smile and put her hand on Darwin.

"I Hope so." Nicole said. Then the doors suddenly exploded. As the smoke cleared up there stode Gumball right were the door used to be. Gumball looked at the other him in shoke.

"I-Is that... me?" He asked in horror.

**"Indeed."**

"Gumball we thought you were dead." Nicole started to cry in joy as she ran up to the other Gumball and hugged him, but he had no reaction at all. "I thought i lost you forever." Nicole said crying even harder. She noticed something was off. "Gumball?" All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her had stabed her with his claws. Nicole let go of him and fell was dead.

The real Gumball watched in horror as he watched Himself slaughter his Family and Friends. "Gumball... why are you doing this?" Penny asked while her legs were shaking.

"For the satisfaction of Lord Omnirax." Gumball said with a Voice Mixed with a demon's and his own. He then Grabed Penny and tore off her antlers, Then he crushed her face.

**"The darkness has corrupted you and turned you into a heartless murderer... do you really want that?"**

"No... I've... I've seen enough." Gumball said.

**"Very well." ***

After a split second Gumball woke up from the long vision. He looked around and noticed everything was normal again. "Fine i'll do it." Gumball said to the light which he could no longer see.

**"Excellent. Go to the temple and i will teach you how to use your true power."**

**' ' ' '**

Gumball started to run towards Mr. Paraclee's tower once again, but it toke him a shorter time. He looked at the guards, and tryed to think of a plan. He looked at a tree near bye. It's thick branch was hanging out of the fence, and there were no guards over there."Thats it." He said snapping his fingers. He quickly made his way over to the branch. He grabed the branch and began to climb to the other side, but when he got over the fence the branch started to snap. "Uh Oh." the branch snapped and Gumball fell to the ground makeing a loud thud noise.

"What was that?" A Guard said. He looked threw the gates and saw Gumball. * "We got a intruder he's made it past the gate, sound the alarm!" Not long after a Alarm started blaring, and more guards started to come out of the building. "Oh come on!" Gumball yellled. He took off running. The men Opened a gate in the fence and ran into the forest. "Stop! " a guard yelled. Gumball continued to run. The Guards were Gaining on Gumball, and he had to think of something fast. Suddenly the Men started to shoot at him. Gumball jumped on a tree and started climbing it. "Hes up there!" a guard said. They pointed there guns up to Gumball to fire.

"Crap." Gumball jumped to another branch before they fired, and then started to Look around Franticly. "Come on give me something i can use." Gumball spotted a tarantula and feaked out. "AHHH Spider!" Gumball swiped at it and it fell off the tree. It landed on one of the men then hissed.

"AHHH! Get this thing off me!" The man said. He was running around franticly knocking over the other men. He tryed to pull the tarantula off, but it latched on to his face tightly. Gumball looked down from the tree and shruged.

"Guess thats one way to stall them." He said. He quickly climbed down the tree, and resumed running. the captain of the men saw Gumball and Quickly pulled the tarantula off the victims face. The dog threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"Hurry he's getting away!" Gumball could feel his heart pounding. The only other time he felt like this was when Tina was chasing him through school. He manuvered threw the thick forest and jumped over a bush, but the men were right on his tail. "Fire!" The captain said. Gumball started to hear gun shots. He could see the bullets ricocheting off the trees causing saw dust to burst into the air. He made a sharp turn left. He saw a huge rock in his way.

"Oh No, dead end..." Gumball looked closer at the rock and saw a small hole under the rock that he could probably fit threw if he slid low to the ground. "...Or is it." He ran towards it faster and slid threw the hole under the rock. He's head gently grazed the rock as he made his way to the other side. The men Stopped in there tracks becuse they were to big to do that.

"Damnit! " A Man said throwing his gun to the ground. Another man looked around and saw a alternate route. This way!" He said Pointing towards the open trail. They went to the trail and continued to run. Gumball was far from them,and stopped to take a break. He was breathing heavily. He leaned against a tree and started to slowly slide down the tree tell he was sitting.

"I think i lost them." He said. Suddenly Gumball heard a loud bang. A bullet hit his ear. "OW!" Gumball screamed in pain. He Placed one of his Hands on top of his bleeding ear. He couldn't hear out of it anymore. Gumball looked up and saw a man with a sniper from a distance. "Oh come on, they have snipers!" Gumball yelled. The sniper fired,but Gumball dodged it before it could hit him. He got up, and started to Sprint as fast as he could. Adrenaline was powering Gumball so he could try to survive.

Then More men appeared in front of him.

"Going some where?" The captain said. Gumball quickly jumped on the guards head and jumped to a branch. He grabed it, then spun over it and let go of it, sending him flying. He landed in front of a tall steep hill. He looked up and saw a stray boulder. He smiled.

"Looks like I'll Have things rooling along soon." Gumball said. He Tryed to climb the steep hill, but it was really slippery. He slipped and slidded alot until he eventually got on all fours. He sliped alot less as he climbed the hill. When he made it to the top he Got up, and dusted himself off. The Men were catching up."Let's see how you like this." Gumball said. He placed his hands on the boulder and began to push it. At first it wouldn't budge. After a while it started to move slowly. The men were getting closer. He turned around and started pushing the boulder with his back. The boulder then started to roll down the hill getting faster and faster. The guards saw the boulder heading towards them.

"Run!" one of the Guards yelled. They all ran away from the boulder as fast as they could, but the boulder advanced on them even faster. Eventually the guards jumped away from the boulder, and it slamed into a tree*. The guards looked around and saw Gumball was nowhere near bye. The captain snareled.

"Well this is just great, we lost him! " The captain said sarcasticly throwing his headband to the ground.

* * *

><p>The S.S. Jared IV was getting redy to dock in The Elmore Port. It docked and shook a little.<p>

"Pleasure doing business with you." Jake said to the nearvous ship captain. He Turned around and faced his faithful companion Cal. "Come on Cal." Jake said Motioning Cal to follow him. Cal nodded. The two teens put there weapons back into concealment, and walked away. As they left the boat they noticed a shadey figure in a Hooded cloak. Jake Looked closer and saw feathers. "A Bird ,huh...I hate birds." Jake Growled. They continued watching and eventually saw a Ox walk up to the Hooded bird. They started to talk, but Jake and Cal couldn't hear anything. They tryed to get as close as they could with out beaing seen. They started to hear the conversation.

"...So my cousin Finnaly decided to Hire me, and after what i did, i thought he would never forgive me." The bird said.

"Well actually He never told me to hire you, i just need your help. You see theres this family that needs to be assassinated, but we have to keep the blue cat kid alive for some reason." The Ox Said.

"I have a better idea." The bird removed his hood and it revealed his head. He was a crow. He smiled evily."You see instead of killing the family then trying to capture the kid, lets just keep his family as bait then when he comes to us, we'll grab him, then kill them." The Ox looked at the crow impressed. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Now why didn't i think of that." The ox said. He glanced over his shoulders and saw one of his men. He snapped his fingers. " Captain, Come here." The ox commanded. The Man came over with a black suitcase, and opened it slowly, showing the contents to the crow. The crow smiled." You get the kid for the boss and i'll give you all this money." The Ox looked at the Black suitcase, Hes never seen that much money in one place before. he nudged Cal in the shoulder and pointed at the case full of money. Cals eyes widened.

"Wow... Thats a lot of money." Cal said almost speechless. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Ya... Lets take it." Jake suggested. Cal looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, thats crazy. I mean look around theres armed men every where." Cal pointed out. Jake shrugged.

"So?"

"So, we could get killed."

"Ha! Has that fact ever stopped me before." Jake retorted. Cal Pondered this shortly, then he shrugged.

"I guess not."

"Then lets go." before Jake Could run to grab the money. Cal quickly grabed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Hey what you do that for?" Jake asked rather irratated.

"How about instead of grabing the money, we go find whoever there looking for." Cal suggested. Jake Grabbed Cal's hand and removed it gently.

"But we don't even know what they look like." Jake said. Cal tapped his head trying to think. He then rembered something the ox said.

"Well That buff dude said they were looking for a blue cat kid, so maybe the rest of the family are blue cat's too." Cal said. Jake shook his head in agreement.

" Hey! i got a better idea." Jake said "Come on, Lets go." Jake grabbed Cals arm and started draging Cal away, While also dodeging the sights of the Armed Men.

**' ' ' '**

**A/N: Well thats the end of the first part of Darkness Riseing. The next chapter is when...Well...you should know. I would also like to thank skyy1865 for inspiring me to write this story. without him this story wouldn't exist, or it would just be totally different. If you haven't read one of his storys and you liked this one read his. And skyy1865 if your reading this please tell me how i'm doing, i'd love to hear your opinion so far. Have a great day/night.**


	5. Darkness Rising pt2

**A/N: Got nothing here. so heres the Suggested themes list. **

**Suggested themes list in order:**

**1. Metal Gear Solid-Psycho Mantis' theme**

**2. Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep - Rage Awakened**

**3. Shadow of the Colossus OST Music- Demise of the Ritual**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Darkness Rising Pt.2<p>

* * *

><p>After several minutes of searching, Jake made it to his destination, While still dragging Cal. Jake let go of Cals arm. "Did you really have to drag me all the way here?" Cal said as he got up from the floor, and dusted himself off. Jake shrugged.<p>

"It doesnt matter were here arn't we." Jake said. Cal looked around and saw a whole bunch of computers.

"Why are we in the Docks computer lab?" Cal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you said he was a kid right?" Jake said.

"Who...Oh, you mean the blue cat kid." Cal said. Jake nodded. "So what does that have to do with us being in the computer lab?" Cal asked. Jake pointed at one of the computers.

"get on that one, i'll tell you as soon as you turn it on." Jake commanded. Cal shrugged and walked up to the computer. He sat down on the chair and looked at the screen. It was dirty and covered in spider webs.

"Wow, This computer lab must be ancient." Cal said. Jake walked up behind him and rubbed his hands on the screen of the computer, wipeing off the Spider webs, but the screen was still majorly dusty. Jake shook the spider webs off his hand.

"There that should do it." Jake said. Cal rolled his eyes.

"Ya... barely." Cal replyed. He turned on the computer. It started loading. "So tell me why were here now." Cal said.

"Oh yeah, Well we can get on the schools website and look in the school's database, To find out who that kid is, and we could also find out who there looking for." Jake said.

"Oh, why didnt i think of that?" Cal said. As the computer got done loading, Cal opened the internet and typed in "Elmore Schools" The first thing to pop up was exactly what they were looking for. "Awesome. Now i just click this, and we should have it." Cal clicked on the search result and a bar that said please enter password appeared. Cal smiled and got out a USB device and plugged it in. He opened up a program, and started typing in binary code, That jake has seen him do before, but doesnt understand how it works. Later the whole screen was covered with encryptions, and codes. Then they disapeared and there was a password in the box. He clicked continue and was instantly taken to the Students list. After several minutes of searching they found It. "There he is the only blue cat in the school." Cal said pointing at Gumballs picture.

"It says he's name is Gumball Watterson." Jake said. Cal looked closer at the screen then clicked on a small barely visible Link, Then a picture of his family appeared.

"There, those are the people there looking for...what the... A fish, how could a fish be in his family?" Cal said. He thought about all the possibilities but couldn't think of anything. " How?"

Jake shook his head." Dude, did you forget about adoption." Jake said.

"Oh ya." Cal said.

"We should go find them now." Jake said. Cal nodded and they took off.

* * *

><p>After searching for the temple Gumball finally found it only to see a vehicle parked right out side it.<p>

**"Thats odd the Temple can only be revealed by the power of either darkness or light... this can't be good." **

Gumball looked at the car closer and saw the daisy land logo on it. "What the heck." He said.

**"Hurry into the temple, before its to late." **

Gumball nodded and ran towards the entrance of the beat up Temple While covering his wonded ear.* He walked in the temple, and it was Dark and Wrecked. Moss and fungus were everywhere. Snakes slithered across the ground. Gumball walked in to another room and saw Two glowing orbs The area where the Dark orb was, showed Destruction and Death, but the light one showed the complete opposite. Suddenly he heard foot steps Coming. He turned around and saw Mr. Paraclee. "Mr. Paraclee what are you doing here?" Gumball asked. Mr. Paraclee Chuckled evily.

"Oh, i was gonna ask you the same question boy, and also... How dare you mock the deceased." Mr. Paraclee said sternly. Gumball Didnt know what He was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Gumball asked.

"You know what im talking about you mocked me and my dead parents, since my dimbwitted Lacky Oryan couldnt Capture you... I'll Fight you myself !" Mr. Paraclee Yelled.*

*"What!" Gumball exclaimed.

"You heard me now prepare for Battle." Mr. Paraclee quickly toke out a sword used for fencing, and pointed it towards Gumball letting the tip of the sword gently touch the Tip of Gumball's nose. "En Garde!" He shouted. Mr. Paraclee then Twirled the sword and cut a slash in Gumballs Ducked and spun around trying to cut Gumballs legs to immobilize him, but Gumball quickly jumped over it like it was a jump rope. Mr. Paraclee Jumped up while still spinning and Kicked Gumball in the face, Sending him into a slid down the wall to the ground.

"Mr. Paraclee what are you doing?" Gumball asked. Mr. Paraclee walked up to Gumball and Gripped his face with his Talons.

"Doing what ever it takes to get my parents back... and stop calling me mister, i hate it when my enemies call me that." Mr. Paraclee yelled in a fearocious voice. Paraclee then Flapped his wings and jumped at a amazing height. He twirled around and tossed Gumball Into a rugged wall. The Rocks sticking out of the wall jabed Gumballs back. and caused a stinging sensation. As Paraclee closed in on Gumball he placed his talons on Gumball's chest, then looked at Gumball fearceley. "He may have told me not to kill you, but that doesn't mean i can't Have fun with you." Paraclee then squeezed Gumballs body leting his talons sink into Gumball's poured out from his sides. Paraclee Grabbed Gumball by the Collar and lefted him up. Paraclee then punched Gumball in the face repeated times, then threw Gumball's Torn up body across the Temple. Gumball let out a weak moan.

**"Dont let this fool beat you, use your power."**

"I dont know what your talking about." Gumball said Weakly.

**"You must Focus on your Foe, And concentrate."**

"But i can't." Gumball said.

**"Your the Hero, the protecter of all thats good you can do anything, you just need to concentrate!"**

"I'm... trying."Gumball said. Paraclee walked up to Gumball and stared at him in disgust.

"Talking to yourself as you suffer... pathetic." Paraclee then picked up Gumball by his arm, and Pulled his fist back then let it fly into Gumball's Stomach. Paraclee then threw Gumball to the ground and pointed his sword at Gumball. "Any last words?" Gumball cringed and said nothing. "Thats what i thought." As Paraclee readyed his sword, He struck at Gumball, But to Paraclee's Surprise Gumball caught the blade before it hit him.

"What the, How did i do that.?" Gumball said. He's eyes Were glowing and his body was surronded by a Yellow aura.

"What... What is this?" Paraclee said in disbelif. Gumball

"I Dont know." Gumball said. Gumball's body then changed again and all his wounds were instantly healed. He was at the same state when he was at the Restraunt only hes Pupils were still there.

**"Gumball i Will help you fight, With the Two of us together He can't win. This is only the Threshold of your abilities, soon your powers will be complete. Now ATTACK!" **The Guardian said.

Gumball did what the Guardian said. He unsheathed his claws and Jumped towards Paraclee. He then slashed at Paraclee causing him to fall to the Ground. He had three cuts in his cheek that stained his White feathers red as blood leaked from the wounds. Gumball looked at his Hands. "Wow." He said.

"Why you little..." Suddenly Something in Paraclee's pocket started glowing Dark purple.

**"The rage with in you, Satisfys my hunger."** A Demonic voice said. **"Become one with the Evils of the world and you shall have youre revenge...as shall I."**

Paraclee then looked around then looked at his glowing pocket. He took out the Evil Compass That shadow gave him. "What are you?" Paraclee said knowing the voice came from the Compass.

**"I am the very embodiment of Rage and Revenge, My name is Soulless. Together we can Avenge my Master and your Parents."**

Paraclee then smiled evily. "Anything to have my parents back." Paraclee's judgement was being clouded by the evils of hatred and revenge. The Orb of Corruption feeds off this Energy until it has enough power to release a foe Gumball can't even imagine. By doing this Paraclee blindly accelerates the Event known as, The Day of Darkness.

**"Excellent, my Master will gladly reward you once this is Done."**

Suddenly the Dark Aura Quickly flowed out of the compass and onto Paraclee's hand. It flowed all around his body tell he was complettly engulfed in the Aura. Paraclee's eyes glowed with Dark Aura. The Compass then started to crumble to Dust. Paraclee was now possesed by the being known as Soulless. "I...I Feel... Power!" Paraclee said with a overlaping Demonic Voice. Paraclee stod up. "Now you will suffer the pain i have felt for years, in a matter of seconds!" Paraclee yelled.

**"Gumball, Dont worry im here with you. I can help you fight."** The Guardian said..

"I Dont know about this." Gumball said.

**"Just fight!" **

"Ok... Jeash." Gumball said.

"Come on boy...come at me." Paraclee said Motioning Gumball To fight. Gumball got into position and lunged at Paraclee.*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gumballs Family were looking for him with no success.<p>

"Where could Gumball be?" Nicole said worriedly.

"I dont know." Richard said looking in a bush. Anais walked over to Her Mom.

"Maybe He left to go to the bathroom, and got lost." She said. Nicoles ears perked up.

"The bathroom... Lets check near the bathrooms." Nicole said as she grabbed Anais and ran towards The nearest Bathroom. Richard looked Behind Him and noticed Nicole running.

"Hey wait Up!" He Yelled as he ran Rowards them. Darwin followed. Nicole was pushing threw The crowd of people that were going the other way.

"Get out of the way, Im trying to find my son!" She yelled while shoving the flood of people away. Richard and Darwin just followed. After Reaching The bathroom, They all stopped and looked around.

"I Cant find him." Darwin said. Nicole clinched her fists.

"When i find him he's gonna be in so much trouble." She Muttered in anger and worry. As she Walked to go search for him more, she Bumped in to a Large Figure. She fell down on to the ground makeing a loud rubbed her head "Oh im so sorry..." She stod up and looked at the figure Her eyes Widened, then turned to Anger. "You!" she Yelled as she looked at the Man. It Was Oryan. He Smiled Slyly.

"Nice to meet you too." Oryan said. He looked around then looked back at Nicole. "Come with me quietly, and we wont have to attract attention." He Threatend. Nicole Frowned.

"I ain't going any where with you." she scolded. Oryan chuckled then turned around.

"You know what to do." He said to a hooded Man Then walked away. The hooded man stode up and removed his hood. He was the Crow from the Docks. He Rolled his shoulders and gave a small chuckle. He gave a sly grin.

"Don't worry this won't take long." The crow said as he walked closer to them. Nicole backed up and Held out her arms to protect her family. Quickly The Crow spun in a complete circle and threw razer sharp feathers that quickly pinned each one of them to a wall by there cloths except for Darwin who was Pnned by his shoes upside down.. He Walked up to Nicole. "Not fighting back i see." He said. Nicole just spat on him. The Crow Frowned and Wipped the spit off and shaked it off his Wing. "You should learn some Manners." The crow said. He then cut a large gash in Nicole's cheek. Nicole flinched as the blood Trickled down her cheek, Dying her fur red. Nicole growled and tryed to kick Him, But the crow was a perfect distance away so her foot was only a inch away from him.

"What do you want from us?" Nicole hissed. The crow snapped his fingers and a truck wrecklessly drove threw a crowd of people. Luckly everyone jumped out of its way before it could run them over. People fleed from the sight as Armed men Jumped out of the truck.

"All we want is your son... Is that to much to ask... " The crow spun on his heels and walked the other way. The armed Men then quickly Grabbed Nicole and the Family and tied them up. They threw them into the back of the Truck and drove off. The crow jumped on to the truck and held on. Oryan was watching the whole thing and took out a G.P.S. and looked at it. He put his fingers against a Ear piece he Was wearing then spoke.

"Crow bring them to the cordinates im sending you, after our mission is complete, you will have your Money." Crow just nodded and turned his earpiece off.

"Oh, how i love my job... I cant wait to kill these bastards." Crow said as he licked his Beak in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jake and Cal were sneaking threw Daisy land. They then came across the area where the kidnapping took place. Cal Wiped his hand on the ground then sniffed his hand. "Were to late they were already here." Cal said.<p>

"Damnit!" Jake yelled as he Hit a Pole causing it to dent. Cal looked at him.

"Dude, calm down." Cal said. Jake looked at him with anger.

"Calm down? Calm down! Those people are looking for that Gumball kid, and i think there Just gonna Murder his family right in front of him! I dont want anyone else to go threw what i went threw! I never wanted you to go threw what i went threw... but you did! You know what i would do if i let this happen again... I would never forgive my self!" Jake yelled. Jake took a deep breath and let it out. He's anger quickly fell. "Sorry..." Jake said. Cal didnt seem to be affected by the loud yelling, He became a custom to it.

"It's okay." Cal said . He then sniffed the air and smilled. "I Know were they are." Cal said. Jake smiled.

"Great, show me where." Jake said. Cal nodded and took off. Jake followed.

* * *

><p>Gumball skidded across the floor after a painfull punch was delivered in his face. As Gumball flew across the floor he's head quickly hit the wall. He got up and rubbed his head. "I could use some more power." Gumball said to the guardian. Suddenly Gumball was punched in the stomach then kicked in the face. He flew acroos the room as A Glowing bird walked towards him.<p>

"Lets see... Weak,Pathetic, Oh, and lets not forget, Stupid." Paraclee said while counting his fingers. Paraclee tryed to grab Gumball, but he quickly jumped on to Paraclee's head and leaped off it, throwing him off balance.

"You know who ever you are, if it wasn't for you, i would be crying in a corner right now." Gumball said. The guardian did not reply. Gumball was then grabbed by the arm, ,and thrown across the hit the floor hard as the wind left him. He groaned. Gumball tryed to stand up, but he was weak, He could only kneel. Paraclee walked up to him and smirked.

"Your a waist of my time, with this new found power i can do anything I want...Your power is nothing but a simple glow." Paraclee said as he Pounded Gumballs chest with his foot. He kept it there for sometime. "Now to finish you off." Paraclee pulled out his sword as he readied to strike. Suddenly a razor sharp Feather flew threw the air and sliced the blade off. Paraclee looked at the Decapitated sword then Toke out the Feather that was stuck to the handle. He looked at it and studied it.. He then crushed it fearcly... He knew who it belonged to, and he didn't like that person at all." Show yourself Crow, i know your here!" Paraclee yelled. Gumball toke this as a chance to take action. He got up and started to charge towards Paraclee when suddenly he was pinned to the wall by another one of those feathers.

"I wouldnt do that if i were you." A Voice said. Crow dropped down from the ceiling of the Temple. Paraclee Frowned at his arrival.

"What are you doing here Crow?" Paraclee asked with anger. Crow smilied Slyly.

"Dont worry Cuz, Im on your side." Crow said "And i'll prove it to you," Crow then snapped his fingers and armed men ran into the room, and then came people dragging Gumball's family in the Temple. Gumballs eye's widend as he saw he's family tied up and gagged. Paraclee's frown turned to a slight smile.

"Very, well then." Paraclee said. He turned to Gumball, who was still pinned to a wall from the black feathers, and smilled evily. "so boy, You have quite The situation you got here, You come with me peacfully, and your family will survive, if not ... They die." Paraclee said. Gumball was at a lose of looked at Crow who obviously had the skills to kill them all in a single second, Then he bowed his head down in defeat.

"Fine...I'll... I'll go with you." He said as his Glow faded, and his body returning to normal. The guardian quickly reacted to this.

**"What are you doing, you have the power to stop them."** The guardian said.

"What power, your just a voice in my head, this supposed power you say i have... It's not mine, It's yours." Gumball yelled. Everyone looked at him like he was insane, including he's family.

**"No Gumball** **this is your power, but to unlock your true potential you must use the Orb of Purity." ** Paraclee smiled,and didn't let Gumball respond.

"Talking to yourself, again, huh, it doesn't Matter..." * Suddenly A shadow ghost came out from the ground. Paraclee looked at it with pleasure. "Just in time, i have the boy you requested... Now, bring my family back." Shadow Smilled evilly.

"I have another idea." Shadow said. He raised up his hand slowly. " Soulless, bring me the soul of your host, in the name of our Lord." Shadow said. Soulless's Voice then came from every direction of the temple.

**"If it is required for the Release of the Dark Lord... Then so be it."**

Suddenly Paraclee could feel pain in his chest. He fell onto his knees as he struggeled to get up. "Wha... What is this?" Paraclee said. The Dark Aura around him started to glow more brightly and the Pain flowed across his body. The aura then started to flow out of Paraclee and towards Shadow's hand. Paraclee was getting weaker and weaker every second. He could feel something being ripped out from his the dark aura flew out of his body, He's body became heavier. The aura complettly flew out of him. He Gasped for air slowly, then fell doen to the ground. He was dead. Shadow looked at the dark cloud of aura in his hand then smilled.

"With the soul of a corrupted man... We can free our master from the eternal prison." He said to the cloud witch was Soulless. Gumball Looked at the lifeless body of Paraclee in horror, as did his family and everyone else in there. The Armed men quickly ran out of the temple in fear. Crow just stod there in horror. Crow then spun on his heels and fled. Shadow then flew over to The Pedestal that was holding the Orb of Corruption, and held out his hand. The Dark Aura then started to flow into the orb. Shadow flew back as The orb glowed intensly. "Gumball stared at the orb as it's glow increased.

**"I...It's to late."** The guardian said. The orb then let out a dark flash, that made everything pitch black. As the darkness cleared There was a portal right in front of the orb.

Suddenly Jake and Cal ran into the temple and quickly got into a battle pose.

"Give up You..." Jake noticed the shadow creature and the portal and gave a surprised expression. "Umm... Thats not the crow." Jake said.

"Talk about bad timeing." Cal said. Jake then looked over to the tied up family and ran towards them, and untied them. They stod up and removed the Gags them self. "You ok?" Jake asked. They all nodded. "Good." Jake said. Cal ran over to Gumball, who was still pinned by the feathers, and removed the feathers.

"Thanks." Gumball said, rubbing his arms. Shadow stared at all of them intently.

"Now Mortals, witness the return of the Dark Lord!" Shadow yelled. Suddenly a heavily armored foot stepped out of the portal. The group looked at the foot as more of the Mysterious being was revealed. The second foot came out revealing the whole thing. The Heavely armored being then turned it's attention to Gumball.

"Aalok... After many years, I finnally get my chance to have my revenge... now as the Sun sets for the last time, I shall plunge the world in a eternal Darkness... but before that, I will make become part of the darkness." Suddenly a spiked sword formed in the being's right Hand. Dark aura emanated from the sword as the sword had a hint of life in it. " Gumball looked at the being puzzeled.

' Why did he call me Aalok?' Gumball thought but his thoughts were interupted as the sword swung at him.. He ducked and the sword missed, but he was kicked in the chest by the armored foot of The Dark Lord..

"If you think you can survive, against me and the blade known as soulless, you are gravely mistaken." The Dark Lord thene clossed in on Gumball and readied the sword that was now identified as Soulless. Gumball cringed as he readied for impact. Suddenly Gumball noticed Time slow down severly. The Familiar light apeared in front of Him.

**" Gumball i can get you and the others out of here." **Gumball looked at the light in relief.

"Really?" he said excitedly.

**"But there is a price." **

"What is it?" Gumball asked a little worried.

**"After i teleport you and the others out of here i will have exhausted** **my power... and i wont be with you any longer."** Gumball's eyes widend.

"What!" Gumball exclaimed.

**"You must learn how to use your powers on your own" **

"But, arent those your powers that you let me use."

**"No...The origin of your powers are to complicated for me to explain as well."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"Theres not enough time to explain, you must go now... We will meat another day,** **once you learn more of your powers... and your past."**

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Gumball asked. He never got a Guardian then started to glow brightly and everyone vanished.

The evil sword came down and hit the ground. Gumball and the others were gone. As The Dark Lord Looked around in Shoke, He gave a Angry Yell "AHHHHHHH!" He Smashed the pedestal That held the Orb of Orb rooled along the ground and hit a wall. The Dark Lord looked at it and smirked under his helmet. "Crush that Orb! Restrict Aalok from his powers!" Shadow bowed and done what The Dark Lord said. Shadow flew up to the Orb and reached for it. It Quickly rejected Him with a electrical shock. Shadow pulled his hand away quickly.

" I appologize My Lord,but, I dont think We can touch it." Shadow said. The Dark Lord Frowned under his Helmet.

"Fine then we shall make this a heavely Protected Area." The Dark Lord then stepped in front of the Portal. "Come my army, come to me, together we shall strike terror in this world, we will bring destruction and Revenge to the people that have shuned the way of Darkness. Together we will rule the World!" Suddenly the Portal started to roar. As the Portal shook vilantly The Dark Lords army started to leak from the Portal. Demons, Shadows, and Skeleton Warrior's appeared from the Portal. They ran out of the Temple and started to terrorize The people in Daisy Land after escapeing the Forest. As the army continued they murdered many people, and others became corrupt as the Shadows infested there body's turning them horribly evil. There was nothing, but chaos. *

* * *

><p>Gumball and the Others looked around and noticed they moved. "How did we get here?" Cal asked, looking at The unfamiliar house. Gumball knew how but decided not to tell.<p>

"How did we get back home?" Darwin asked. Everyone shrugged. Gumball looked out the Window and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed, He knew that who ever The Armoured Man was, was looking for him, but he did not know turned to his Family and the Duo.

" We should get some sleep, After all we had a pretty crazy day." Gumball said. Gumball felt different. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he changed. Everyone turned to the Duo.

"What about them?" Anais asked pointing at the alligator, and wolf. Gumball looked at Cal and Jake.

"They can sleep in my bed, im not gonna sleep in my bed tonight, and the other bed on top is for guests." Gumball said. The others were surprised at Gumball's offer and his somewhat Commanding tone. Everyone nodded and went upstairs, except for Cal and Jake. Gumball looked at them with a eyebrow raised. "Not tired?" Gumball asked. Jake then walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulders.

"You haven't even known us for five minutes, and your letting us sleep in your bed." Jake said. Gumball nodded. Jake smiled. "You sure got gut's kid, How about this, Me and Cal here, we will stay here, and in exchange we'll help protect you and your family, Trust me, we can fight. " Gumball pondered for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"Now, please go to bed, I have some... thinking to do." Gumball said. Cal and Jake Agreed and went off to Gumballs room. Gumball sighed and looked out the window again. "What does he mean by... My past?" Gumball asked Himself. He walked over to the Couch and laid on it. He reached for a blanket, but all he grabbed was then curled up into a ball, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Longest chapter so far. Soooooo... how was it? you liked it didnt you? I'd say theres two questions here, but i aint telling them. The Dark Lord is pretty evil is'nt He? anyways, have a good day/night. REVIEW! Just don't do this kind of review:**

**Bad Reviewer: I hate this so much it makes me want to barf!**

**Me: SILENCE, I KEEL YOU!**

**Bad Reviewer: Yeah right.**

**Me: *Cocks Gun* *Bang!* I warned you.**

Thats called trolling and i highly disapprove of it... Highly... Bye now.


	6. Jake's Memorys

**A/N: This chapter is basicly about Jake's origin. The first part leads into a event in the next chapter however.**

**Suggested themes:**

**Halo 3 OST - Never Forget **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Jake's Memorys<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh... What where Am I?" Gumball asked. He looked around and saw nothing but White. He looked around. "Hello!" He yelled, with his hands cupped over his mouth. No one responded. Gumball scratched his head in confusion. "This place seems familiar." Gumball said. Suddenly He saw a bright flash of light. He sheilded his eye's and squinted them. As the flash subsided a glow of light could be seen. Gumball looked at it, and realized It was The Guardian. "You, I thought you said you couldn't be with me any more." Gumball said.<p>

**"That is True... But it does not mean i can't communicate with you threw your dreams."**

"My dreams?" Gumball said with a eye brow raised. "It doesn't seem like im dreaming." He said. The Guardian floated towards him slowly.

**"Gumball... you should know Something, Very Important."**

"What is it?" Gumball said. The Guardian was Hesitant at first then spoke.

**"...You must go on a journey... a journey to find your full potential, and a Item of great importance... you will face many Hardships... Fight many foes... Your Bravery will be tested... Once you have what you need, You will be restored to your former glory."**

Gumball raised an eyebrow to the last part. "Former... glory?" He said.

**"...Yes, You will find out what i mean eventually... But You must Begin your Journey... To find The Armor of Light... and to begin this journey...You must leave your family."**

Gumball's ears perked up as soon as he heard that. "What!"

**"This is to protect you familly... The foe's you will face are of unimaginable proportion. This is the best way to protect them. Im sorry."**

"But, i can't leave, and go on some adventure, to findsome Armor that i don't even have a clue about, where it is." Gumball said.

**"The Necklace, It should lead you too it... Gumball, the Worlds fate, rests in you hand's... Do not let us down."**

"But I..." before Gumball could finish The Guardian let out a bright glow and started to talk.

**"The Orb of Purity is part of you, Once The Orb, and The Armor are in your possession... You will gain your true potential."**

"Wait! I Don't understand..." The Guardian bursted into a Flash of light, before Gumball could say anything else, and nothing else could be heard or seen.

* * *

><p>Gumball's eyes shot open as he Woke up. He Looked around The Living room slowly, Then sighed. "I can't leave my family." He said to himself. He looked at the coffee table in front of the coach and saw a Necklace with a golden pendant. He picked up The necklace and studyed it. It reflected light intohis face, even though there was no Light around him. He Then pocketed the Necklace. He Looked at the Window and saw a shadow outside Standing on the porch, It Appeared as if it was staring at the moon. Gumball decided to check it out, and headed towards the door. He placed his hands on The doorknob, and turned it, before opening the door. He looked closer at the figure and realized it was someone he knew, but only for a short time. It was Jake, Looking into the Moon as it's light shined upon him.<p>

* "You have a nice family." Jake said without takeing his eyes off the Moon. A calm wind began to blow, tossing Gumball's short fur in the direction of the wind. Gumball just stod there with his arm's crossed trying to keep warm, from the cold night air. "I've never seen a family like yours before." Jake said with his eyes still fixed on the moon. Gumball didn't know what he was talking about. How could Jake know anything about his family, He never told him anything about his family.

"How do you know that?" Gumball asked. Jake gave a small smile.

"Kid, when you told us to rest we didn't, exactly go to sleep instanly." Jake said. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked while walking over to Jakes side. Jake glanced at Gumball before speaking.

"We kind of had a little familly game night, we were going to ask if you would play, but you were allready asleep." Jake said. Jake then closed his eyes. "During the game we talked a little, We had our laughs, They got to know me and my bud... It was perfect." Jake opened his eyes, and looked at Gumball. "They were a family..." A tear began to run down Jakes cheek as he continued "...a family... i never had." Jake said with slight pain. Gumball began to understand what he was going threw, but he still needed to know more.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked with slight pity. Jake tryed to force a smile, but his emotions were getting the best of him.

"I remember When we used to have Family nights like that one, The fun i had With My sister, My Father, My Mother... They were the best family i could ever wish for... but..." Jake stopped there shortly and let more tears flow down his face. "...but they were killed." Jake said with his head down. Gumball's eye's widend.

"What!...but, How?" Gumball asked. Jake Hesitated To speak for awhile leaving a uncomfortable silence. Gumball Thought It was to personal of a question since Jake said nothing for some time. "I'm... I'm sorry i asked." Gumball said with regret.. Gumball was about to leave, but Jake placed a hand on Gumball's shoulder.

"No, Dont be sorry... I can tell you." Jake said with mixed emotions. Jake could feel his emotions Getting the best of him, but he was able to hold them back. On the day of my tenth birthday i had no idea What this day would bring. It seemed like a standard birthday at first, The presents, The party, The cake... But then, It happened."

**Flash back**

A young alligator was sitting at a chair in front of His birthday cake ready to blow out the candles. He's hopes and dreams go threw his mind, as he prepares to blow out the candles. He's Mother readys the camera, as her Husband Walks up to There son. He puts his hands on his sons shouldes. "Happy birthday, Jake." He said with a smile. The Young Jake closed his eyes and made a silent wish.

"I wish to have the best Birthday ever." He whispered to himself. He sucked in some air and blew out the candles. A flash of light then came out from the camera Hes mother was holding.

"Ya, big brother!" Jake's 6 year old sister Said. Everyone that was invited Started to clap. Suddenly The front door Blew up, Leaving a massive hole In the Wall. Armed birds started to flude into the house, one by one.

"Get them!" One of them yelled, pointing at the Group of people. Everyone started to panic and run for there life's, but the birds didn't even try to stop the party guests. They had something much more important on there mind's. Jake's father quickly jumped in front of them and unsheathed a hidden blade. He snarled at the birds as they ran towards him.

"You fools again, How much times do i have to tell you to leave me alone!" Jake's father Exclaimed. The birds aimed there guns at Him and prepaired to fire.

"This time, we have our boss." One of them said. Jake's father's eyes widenend as he turned to see his Family.

"Get out of here, It's too Dangerous!" He yelled to his Family. Jake looked at his father then at his blade, Then he looked at his Mother who was holding her daughter in her hands as tightly as she could.

"Mom, Whats going on?" Jake asked. His mother then grabbed him by the hand, and started to run.

"I'll tell you later sweetie." She said as clamly as she could. Suddenly they were ambushed. Two gray birds jumped right in front of them, blocking there exit.

"You're not going anywhere." They said simultaniously. The gray birds quickly pulled out throwing knifes, and threw them towards the defenseless Mother reacted Swiftly and doged the Knifes while Takeing her children with her. One throwing knife hit The Wall, while the other Scrapped Against Jake's mother's cheek. A small cut appeared and blood was barely leeking out, but could be seen. The Mother Fled to the bathroom, With her children and locked the door. Her Heavy Breathing could be heard by only the children. She put down Jake's sister and let go of Jake's hand. She smiled softly.

"Ok kids, Daddy will take care of this, everything will be just fine." She said Hopefully. Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Get out of there before we make you!" A voice said Pounding became more fearce. The Mother knew she had to do something. She looked up and saw a Air vent just the size for Jake to slip in, and it was allready open. She grabbed Jake's sister and Put Her in the Vent.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Jake asked from in the vent. His Mother then Jake his sister, and put him in the vent too. She smilled Warmly at her children, but she had a feeling of dread inside her.

"Jake you know where Grandmas house is right?" She asked. Jake nodded. "Listen, I need you two to go to Grandmas."

"But, what about you?" Jake asked.

"I'll be fine just go, all ready... I love you Jake." She said as a Tear went down her cheek. she closed then headed towards the Middle of the Bathroom. Jake didn't move from where he was, and just looked threw the open spaces of the Vent. He saw the Door bust open. Three gray birds surronded His mother in a instant. They took out pistols and aimed them at his Mother. "What do you want with us?" She asked Fearfully.

"We want you and your family of Assassin's Dead!" One of them yelled. Jake wasn't aware what was hapening. He couldn't see well threw the Vent.

"But Only my Husband is a Assassin." She argued.

"Doesn't Matter to us lady." The bird said. The bird Slowly pulled the trigger of his pistol. Jake Continued to watch still unable to see well. Suddenly a Gunshot Was heard. Jake watched in dread as he knew what happened.

"MOM!" He screamed. The birds looked at the vent after hearing his scream.

"The kids are in there!" The bird yelled while pointing at The vent.

"Whats happening Jake... Whats going on?" hes sister asked. Jake quickly turned around.

"We need to get out of here!" He said. He's sister just stod there with a blank stare.

"But what about Mama" She said.

"Come on Sara, move!" He commanded. Jake's sister Sara nodded, and started to crawl threw the vent as fast as she could. Jake followed. They came up to a fork and went left. It was a dead end, but He could see what was happening under them threw the Vents. He saw he Father. A Cloaked figure was right in front of him.

"You'll never win." Jakes father said fearcely. He got into a battle position and readyed to strike. The cloaked figure cracked a sly smile. He dashed towards The father and quickly pinned him to a wall.

"Your skills could be of use to me one day...You Assassin, Join me and I'll let you live." The cloaked figure said who is obviously a bird too. Jakes Father Shook his head in disapprovel.

"I'll never join you... you F.O.F. scum!" He yelled as he Pushed away the cloaked bird. He Recovered his Ground and The other birds started to shoot at Him. He swiftly maneuvered around the bullets Dodgeing all of them. He jumped towards the cloaked bird, and pinned him to the wall. He took his hidden blade and put it to The birds grabbed the bird and pulled him away from the wall Puttting him in headlock, With his blade now aimed at his head. "None of you move... Or This man will get a one way ticket to HELL!" He yelled. The birds lowered there Father smilled. "Thats what i thought." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain go threw his 's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, Letting go of the cloaked bird. He was stabbed in the chest by a razor sharp feather. The cloaked bird dusted himself off and turned towards The father.

"Perhapes you should have made the smart decision, Assassin." The bird said. "Take him to the Truck, we could use him When the time comes." The gray birds looked at him like he was crazy.

"But isnt he dead?" One of the birds asked. The cloaked bird turned towards him and frowned.

"No you idiot, i simply paralyzed him ,Forever, now take him to the Truck before you suffer a Horrible fate." He said quitely but Menacingly. The cloaked bird spun on his Heels and headed towards the door. He stopped for a second and looked over his shoulders. 'Blow this place to the ground, we dont want any evidence of us, leaking into the public." The cloaked bird then opened up the door and exited the house. All the gray birds left the house with Jake's Father. Jake watched the whole thing from the Vents. He was shooked from everything that happened.

"Dad, Not you too." He whispered to himself With hes head lowered. He let a Tear drop to the Floor of the vent Thinking that they killed his father. Suddenly a Gray bird Walked back into there house with a bomb. It took awhile for Jake to finnaly Notice the bomb. He Quickly saw it and His Emotions changed from Sorrow, to Fear.

"Sara we got to get out of here." Jake said. He grabbed his sister Sara and Dashed threw the Vent. After one Minute he found a Vent exit. He kicked The Vents Door open and jumped out. He looked aroun and it was hes backyard. The bird set the bomb and ran out of the house. It was set to detonate in ten seconds. Jake held out his hands To catch Sara. "Jump Sara." He said. Sara Hesitated. "Sara, We dont have much time hurry!" Jake said louder. Sara frowned and cowered at the Height.

"I dont know Jake, I want Mama... Im gonna go get her." Sara said turning around.

the clock on the bomb ticked, Lowering the number every second.

"Sara come back!" Jake Commanded.

"But i have to get Mama." She argued.

"You can't she's, Not with us anymore!" Jake Replyed trying to convince Sara to comeback.

**5...**

"What do you mean?" Sara asked. The sky started to turn dark as rain clouds flew in.

**4...**

"...Never mind that right now, I just want you to be safe!" Jake said. Thunder could be heard from a distance.

**3...**

"But... Mama." Sara said sadly. Rain started to rain down Gently.

**2...**

"Sara, your my sister, I love you, I dont want to lose you. Please just do what i say." Jake pleaded. The rain got Heavyer as it soaked Jake in the rain drops.

**1...**

Sara looked towards Jake and sighed. "Ok I'll do what you say, big brother." Sara said walking back to the Vent's exit leading to there backyard.

**...0**

As Sara was about to jump out of the Vent, In a split second, The bomb went off. Fire blazed threw the living room And quickly spreaded to the rest of the House It tore apart the House. One by one Quickly Makeing It's way to the Vents. Jake was blown back by the blast, and his head hit a rubbed his head and opened his eye's only to see the horror of his house replaced with burning Rubble. "SARA!" He screamed as he ran towards the Destroyed Home. He rummaged threw the burning rubbel, despretly searching for his sister. After two minutes of searching He saw her Hand under a pile of charred wood. "Sara?" He ran towards the hand stumbling threw the rubbel. He made it to her and started to dig her out. After he was done digging her out he Grabbed her head gently and lifted it up. She was in bad shape. Blood was everywhere,She had cuts, and lot's of bruises, and burns. He looked at her Worriedly, He could Hear her Troubled breathing. "Sara, can you hear me?"Jake asked. Sara Opened her eyes slowly, but was only able to open them half way.

"Ja...Jake?" She said weakly. "It... It hurts." A tear ran down Jake's cheek.

"I know it hurts, please Sara, stay strong." He said. Sara started to cough out blood as she started to lose consiousness. She then looked at Jake

"Jake... When will i get to see mama again?" Sara forced a smile.

"Soon...very soon." Jake said on the verge of crying. "I love you Sara."

"I love you too... big brother." Sara said. Her eyes closed slowly as her Last words echoed threw Jakes mind.

"Goodbye... Sara." Jake said softly. He then broke Down in tears, as he cryed silently. The rain fell on him and He's sisters lifeless body. It all happened so fast. Jake couldnt belive it, but it happened. The day that waso have some age in it. supposed to be his special day, turned into a nightmare.

**End of Flashback**

Jake Stared at the Full Moon and spoke. "Ever since then, i vowed to have my revenge. Later on i learned about my Fathers secret about the Assassin's by my Grandma, about how i must take my fathers place, and avenge my familly. Later on My Grandma gave me these, before she Died of Natural causes." Jake said unattaching Two Golden Devices that looked like they could fit on his Wrist from his Belt. Gumball looked at the Devices intently.

"What are those?" Gumball asked. Jake Removed his spiked bracelets, and Attached the Devices to both to his wrists. He then placed the braclets on a special indentation on the Devices.

"Hidden blades, but mine are a bit different then the normal one's." Jake said. He clenched his right fist and a blade shot out from the top of the Device On his Wrist. Gumball was astounded at how fast it came out.

"Wow." Was all Gumball could say. "What do you use those for, are you a assassin like your dad?" Jake looked down in shame.

"Not even close... I killed innocent people before, I just couldn't hold back my anger." Jake said. Gumball's eyes widened.

"You... killed people." Gumball said Shocked. Jake nodded.

"But thanks to Cal, I've managed to control My Self." Jake said.

"Is Cal the Wolf?" Gumball asked.

"Yes." Jake answered.

"How did you meat?" Gumball asked. Jake Looked at Gumball.

"Look, I'll Make this long story, short. I met Cal when i was 14 witch was a year after my Grandma died. I was Homeless and i had no one to talk to, or hang out with. I was Walking down the Street when i saw him. He was being Mugged. I knew i had to do something, so i Unsheathed My Blades, and attacked the muggers. After two minutes i had them pinned to the ground. I was about to kill them, but Cal stopped me before i could. Later after we escaped from the Muggers he told me that his family was attacked by the same people that killed my family. We then decided to work together to avenge our lost Family." Jake finished his summary of what happened. Jake sighed. "Kid , Im done talking about this, You should go back inside." Jake said. Gumball nodded, and went back inside, He didn't want to make Jake talk anything like this anymore any ways. Jake looked out into the darkness of the night. 'I should go take a walk, It should help me recover from this.' Jake Thought. He stepped off the porch and began to walk.

* * *

><p>Jake was walking in the middle of the street, there where no cars in it during night. He then started to hear some weird humming noise from behind him. "Whats that?" He asked to himself. He looked behind him, and saw a dark portal. He squinted his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He then realized it was real. Jake walked over to it and stopped right in front of the portal. 'What the hell is this thing... some kind of portal.' He thought. Suddenly he felt hands on his was then pushed into the portal. The portal closed revealing a Dark figure. Behind were Jake was standing.<p>

"Good ridance, Assassin." The figure said, before he quickly sped away.

* * *

><p>Gumball was thinking about what Jake told him, and he Knew what he wanted to do. He decided to stay with his familly, so he could protect them. He knew he had powers, but he barely even knows how to use them with out help from the Guardian. 'I'll figure it out.' Gumball said in his mind. He then sat on the coach and waited for his family to wake up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow... the flash back toke up most of the chapter didn't it, And if you want to know what the portal is for, it has nothing to do with my story. Read The Amazing World of Gumball: Mission E.S.S. If you want to know whats happening in the it toke so long, It's complicated ,and id rather not talk about it right now. Peace! **


	7. Beginning of the End

**Sometimes you onl**y **realize your mistakes when they come back to haunt you... Sometimes Mistakes can cost More then a Broken Vase...**

**Suggested Themes: **

**God of War III OST- Heart of Gaia Zeus Fight**

**Monster Hunter Portable 3rd- "Thunder Wolf Wyvern" Jinouga's Theme**

**Prologue - Dark Souls Soundtrack**

**Lost Odyssey OST - Never Endng Journey**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End<strong>

* * *

><p>Gumball sat on the couch bored out of his mind. Then he started to hear footsteps coming down from the stairs. He looked at the stairs and smilled. It was He's Mother. "Awake allready." Nicole said Half awake. Gumball Nodded. Nicole Smilled and headed towards the Kitchen. She was wearing her pink robe. She started to Make some coffee. Gumball hopped off the couch and walked upstairs to see what his brother Darwin was doing. As he approached the door to his room he opened his door. What he saw was Cal and Darwin playing a handheld game together via wireless connection. Cal looked over to Gumball and fixed his Glasses. He then smiled.<p>

"Hey there Gumdrop." Cal said Happily. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"Its Gumball." Gumball Corrected.

"Oh really, sorry." Cal said rubbing the back of his head, Slightly embaresed.

"Its okay." Gumball said. Gumball glanced out the Window and noticed something strange. Dark Purple clouds could be seen from afar. 'Thats weird.' Gumball thought. Gumballs thoughts were interupted when Cal asked him something.

"Hey, Gumball, do you know where Jake is?" Cal said. Gumball pondered shortly, then shrugged.

"Last time i saw him he was on the porch." Gumball said. Cal pushed up his glasses and nodded.

"Maybe He went for a walk, he does that sometimes." Cal said. "But it usually doesn't Take him this long." Cal added.

"We could go look for him." Gumball said. Darwin paused his game and looked at Cal.

"Dude, your not playing." Darwin said sadly to Cal. He then noticed Gumball. "Oh, hey Gumball." Darwin said in his usuall cheerfull tone.

"Hey, Darwin." Gumball said. Cal put down the handheld game and turned towards Darwin.

"Sorry Dude, but im gonna go look for my freind Jake with Gumball." Cal said.

"Oh, Okay then." Darwin said. Cal turned towards Gumball and started Walking.

"Come on Gumball." Cal said as he walked past him. Gumball Nodded and followed Cal. As They Headed down the stairs they saw Gumballs Dad unsurprisingly asleep on the coach with the Tv on, but it was only static. "Is your Dad always this Lazy?" Cal asked.

"Pretty much." Gumball said. Cal opened the Door and headed out. Gumball followed then stopped.

"Mom, im going outside for awhile." Gumball said to his Mother.

"Okay, but come back soon, im almost done makeing breakfest." She said from the kitchen.

"Okay Mom." Gumball said the Door behind him. He then turned to Cal who had a Worried expression. "Whats wrong?" Gumball asked. Cal Faced Gumball,and gave a Nervous smile.

"Well, Knowing Jake, he probably got him self in a lot of trouble." Cal said. He then faced the street and sighed. "He's like a brother to me."

"Dont worry, We'll find him." Gumball said patting Cal on the back. Cal smilled and they started to walk.

"Ya, you're right." Cal said.

* * *

><p>The Temple where Gumball fought Paraclee was no longer a simple temple. Skeleton warriors stode around the base of the temple, which was now converted into a Dark Castle. The trees around it have withered away and died. Shadow creatures flew around the Castle, As other Shadow creatures walked threw the Halls of the Castle. Demons of all types Lurked threw the Halls. A Giant steel door led to the Thrown room, and The Dark Lord made himself very fond of this new castle. "This Castle is much more appealling then that Other Castle i was Imprisoned in for a thousand." The Dark Lord said, who was sitting in a Evil looking Thrown. Suddenly, Shadow rose from the ground and bowed.<p>

"My Lord, the Dark Army is advancing towards the subburban area of Elmore." Shadow said bowing down to the feet of The Dark Lord . The Dark Lord Smilled evilly underneath his massive helmet.

"Good, Search for Aalok and find him. I must have my revenge." The Dark Lord said. " He Abandoned me a thousand years ago, and left me for Dead. You'll see Aalok You will regret ever leaving me!" The Dark Lord Quickly stode up and the sword known as Souless Appeared in his Hand. He pointed it towards Shadow. "Shadow, Do not fail me, or you Know what will happen." Shadow Quickly stod up.

"Yes, My Lord i will not fail you." Shadows Legs then turned into a long Flowing Tail, and he flew off. The Dark Lord sat down and held out a Dark Cube. It had something in it.

"Aalok won't be able to stop me now that i have both orbs. I can finnaly revive Lord Omnirax from his Tomb, Then not only will i get my Revenge on Aalok, I will have my revenge on the world!" The Dark Lord yelled. He then stared at the cube intently and a yellow orb could be seen glowing from the inside. "I may not be able to touch The Orb of Purity, but at least i can imprison it in this cube." The Dark Lord clinched the Cube in his hands tightly. Suddenly he felt something behind him. It was covered by shadows and all that could be seen were four glowing red Dark Lord then lowered the Cube. "Ah, Abaddon my most loyal servant. Follow Shadow and once you spot Aalok i want you to follow him... I have a feeling Shadow isnt so satisfied to be my second in command. " Abaddon nodded and Toke off in a flash. He ran threw The Lifeless Forest as fast as sound and never looked back. Only one thing was on his Mind, Find who his master speaks of and wait for the right moment.

* * *

><p>After a hour of searching for Jake, Cal and Gumball were starting to get impatient. They were walking threw the park and decided to sit on a bench. "I dont know where Jake could possibly be. We looked all over, and still we can't find him." Cal said worriedly. He placed his chin in his Hands and sighed. Gumball did the same.<p>

"Im sorry dude, but i have no idea where he could be." Gumball said. Cal just sighed and stode up. Suddenly Cal heard low humming. Hes ears perked up as the sound continued.

"Whats that?" Cal said. Cal looked over his shoulders and turned around. He saw something swirling but it was hidden behind a tree. Cal walked closer, but Gumball grabbed him by the arm.

"Where you going?" Gumball asked.

"To check out where that sounds coming from." Cal replyed. Gumball then let go of Cal's arm.

"Okay." Gumball said with a smile. Cal smilled back, but it quickly faded as he approached where the humming was comeing from. Suddenly he saw a flash, then heard a a loud thump. Cal noticed the humming has stopped, but he heard something different, a familiar moan. Cal ran to the tree and quickly looked behind it. He smiled when he saw his freind Jake rubbing his head while he sat against the tree.

"There you are Jake!" Cal said in excitement as he rushed to hug Jake, but Jake quickly stopped him.

"Please, no hug." Jake said raising a hand. He stode up and dusted himself off. "Man that was some adventure." He said to himself. Cal tilted his head in confusion.

"What adventure?" Cal asked.

"Well, Its complicated." Jake answered. Jake then looked over Cal and saw Gumball sitting on a bench. "So is blue there gonna let us live with him now?" Jake asked. Cal just shrugged. "Well, have you asked yet?" Jake said.

"Well, not yet." Cal responded. Jake then pointed towards Gumball.

"Well then ask." Jake said. Cal nodded and headed towards Gumball. Jake then put his hand on his head and started rubbing it. 'Man i hope i never have to do something like that again.' Jake thought. Gumball noticed Cal walking over to him and smilled.

"So what was it?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing, but i did find Jake." Cal said.

"Really! Im glad you found Jake." Gumball said with a smile. Gumball looked up to the sky and noticed something different. *It was getting darker. The Sun was no longer smiling, but it was cowering in fear. Gumball saw the dark purple clouds getting closer and closer...fast. "What the, whats happening." Gumball said before he jumped off the bench. Cal was about to ask Gumball the question, but then he saw what was happening too.

"Wow. Whats going on here?" Cal said. The dark purple clouds then engulfed subbarban Elmore in there large shadow. The sun was no longer in sight. Jake ran up to them and looked up.

"Holy Crap! I've never seen clouds like that before." Jake said in shock. Suddenly screams could be heard. Ghoulish sounds came from squinted his eyes when he thought he saw something. He's eyes widened as a flameing car headed straight towards them. "Look Out!" Jake yelled as he Jumped towards Gumball and Cal and pushed them out of the way, along with him. The car hit the ground and made a explosion. "Damn, whats with all the sudden chaos?" Jake said.

"I dont know." Gumball replyed. 'this looks familiar...wait...could this be?' Gumball thought. 'I...It cant be starting allready.' Gumball looked over to the blown up car. He's eyes widened as he looked at it. it was the same car from the vision The Guardian showed him. In the same exact position. Gumball approached the car slowly and saw a arm drop out. "Oh my god." He said quietly. He looked in the car and saw the same exact torn up face he saw in the vision. "It... it is starting." Gumball said with his head lowered. Jkae nuddged himin the shoulder. Gumball looked up to Jake.

"We have to get out of here." Jake said. Gumball nodded in agreement, but then a thought went threw his head. 'Penny! is she allright. what about my Family...my freinds.' Gumball shuttered thinking that something could have happened to them. 'I have to go find them.' Gumball then startted to run faster then he knew he could. Jake turned around and saw Gumball running.

"Hey wait for us!" Jake yelled takeing off. Cal followed from behind. As Gumball ran threw the streets he saw it. The Dark Army has made it to Subburban Elmore. First it Turned Big City Elmore into hell. Now they made there way to the other part of Elmore. Gumball saw his house and ran towards it, but he was quickly ambushed by Skeleton Warriors. Gumball skidded to a Halt as The skeleton thrusted its spear at Him. Luckily the spear missed by a millimeter. Gumball turned around and started running again. The skeletons were surprisingly fast for the fact that there skeletons. As they were running they took out Bow and Arrows. Gumball saw Jake and Cal in front of him, running in his direction. Thay were surprisingly far away. Maybe Gumball was running faster then he thought.

"Turn Around!" Gumball yelled. Jake looked at Cal while still running.

"Did he say something?" He said. Cal shrugged. Gumball ran past them. The skeletons that were chasing Gumball then Shot there arrows at Jake and Cal. They both zoomed past Jakes head. "Holy Crap!" Jake yelled as he grabbed Cal by the arm. He took off in another direction and let go of Cal's arm. The skeletons split up, one chasing Gumball the other Jake and Cal. "You know how to free run?" Jake asked.

"Whats that?" Cal asked. Jake sighed.

"Guess i'll have to show you." Jake said. Jake then sprinted towards a building and ran up the wall. He quickly grabbed the edge of a window, and began to climb it like an expert. Cal stopped running for awhile to look at Jake in amazement.

"Wow." He said before a Arrow shot past him. He quickly tryed to follow Jake, But constently lost grip. He fell from the building and hit the ground. Cal backed up against the wall as the skeleton tryed to pin him in a corner. The skeleton toke out a sword made of bones and positioned it. As it prepaired to kill Cal, Jake Jumped on it's back causing it to lose balance. The skeleton only was able to stand 2 seconds of Jake's weight and fell backwords, landing on top of Jake. The skeleton fell apart and the bones quickly disapeared in a puff of shadow like smoke. Jake stode up and dusted himself off.

"Well, that was easier then i thought it would be." Jake said. Cal walked up to Jake.

"Thanks man, i thought i was done for." Cal said. Jake smiled.

"No problem . Now we should go, theres probably more where that came from." Jake said.

"Okay." Cal said. Jake began to walk away as Cal followed.

* * *

><p>Gumball was still being chased by the skeleton when it shot a Arrow at him, but it missed. Gumball turned towards the skeleton. "Ha! You Missed!" He yelled. He turned he's head back in front of him and saw the arrow landed in a pile of hay. He looked closer and saw the arrow was on fire. 'Oh crap' He thought. The hay quickly burst into flames and the fire spreaded in to the Grass around it and circled around Gumball. Gumball looked around and saw no way to escape. Suddenly he heard something cracking. A tree fell down into the fire and allowed a temporary exit. 'This is my only chance.' Gumball Thought. Gumball jumped onto the tree and ran across it on all fours as fast as he could. He jumped out of the ring of fire when the tree burst into flames. The skeleton didn't hesitate to run straight into the flames. It stopped in the middle of the Fire and Its bones slowly disintegrated*. Gumball watched the skeletons body disappear into the flames. Gumball smiled. "Not that smart, are you." Gumball taunted. *Suddenly the flames turned Dark Blue with a Mixture of Dark Purple. The Fire then started to shape into a Monster. Its whole body made of fire. It grew huge Claws a Long Tail, and Its head turned Serpent like. The fire Monster let out a Roar that shot out Thousands of Embers. "Oh Come On!" Gumball yelled. The Monster Shot out a Huge fireball at Gumball, but Gumball dodged it. It roared once again and used its claws to swipe at Gumball. Gumball got hit and rolled on the ground. Gumball stode up and looked at the Fire Monster. "Fine you want to play that way huh, Well how about this!" Gumball said as he tryed to activate he powers, but nothing happened. "What the? Come on, He told me they were my powers not hes." Gumball said. The fire beast dashed towards Gumball and prepared to ram him. Gumball jumped over the beast. Hes adrenaline was pumping alot, too bad it cant help with activating hes powers. The fire beast hit the side of a building and it caught it on fire. Fire was blazing every where the Monster charged at Gumball and tackled him. They both slammed against a wall of a old barn and broke threw it. They rolled on the ground which was covered in hay. untill the beast jumped off Gumball and landed on a ledge. The barn easily caught on fire. Fire was everywhere. Gumball stod up. Hes fur protected him from severe burns, but the fur was still burned,However his Right arm did get Injured when they crashed threw the wal. He looked at the beast as It stode there studying him. "What? Too chicken too fight!" Gumball yelled while holding on to his injured arm. The Monster snarled and jumped towards Gumball. He backflipped out of the way right before the Monster hit the ground. Gumball landed then looked at his hands in amazement. "Wow, how did i do that?"Gumball pillars that held the barn up then started to collapse. Gumball heard the cracking and looked up. Hes eyes Widend as The ceiling started to collapse. One of the pillars finnaly collapsed and fell towards Gumball. Gumball didn't have enough time to react. He jumped out of the way, and right after he stod up, another pillar collapsed and fell on Gumballs tail. Gumball let out a squeak of pain showing a tear in his eye. He saw the Fire monster slowly advancing towards his position on. He hectecly tryed to pull his tail out from under the burning pillar, but with no success. Gumballs eyes turned towards the monster as its intimidating body became closer. He tryed pulling his tail out again. "Come on you stupid tail, Move!." Gumball yelled. gumball stopped pulling. 'Ugh its not budging... maybe i should try something else... Ah Ha!' Gumball placed his hands on the burning Pillar. He could feal the heat of the flames go threw his paw. Gumball let out a wimper as the fire burned his hand, but he had to set his tail free. He pushed on the pillar as hard as he could. The pillar then started to roll along his tail, sending even more pain threw it, but Gumball ignored it. The monster noticed this and it quickly broke into a sprint. He pushed the pillar all the way off his tail. It was throbbing and pale from the restriction of blood flow. As the Monster ran it shot fireballs in random directions. One burned a Hole threw the wall of the barn. Gumball Toke the chance and ran towards the hole. As he approached it he jumped threw the hole and rolled as he hit the ground. The barn Collapsed right after and fell on the fire beast. It Disappeared in a puff of black smoke and at the same time all the fire that came from it quickly extinguished*. Gumball dusted him self off. "Well that was... exciting." Gumball said. Gumball turned around and walked away.<p>

**' ' ' '**

After sneaking past the fleets of skeletons That invaded Subarban Elmore, Gumball finally made it to his house. He looked in horror as he saw the house destroyed and completely devastated. He fell to his knees. "Im too late." Gumball said.

"No you aren't... I made sure of that." A voice said. Gumball turned around and saw Jake.

"Jake?" Gumball said. "What do you mean?" Jake smilled.

"Your familys safe, there at the school witch is now being used as a safe house." Jake said. Gumball looked around.

"Wheres Cal?" He asked.

"Hes at the school too, come on i'll show you a short cut." Jake said as he began to walk. Gumball nodded and followed Jake.

**' ' ' '**

"Here we are." Jake said. The school was completly demolished, you can hardly tell its being used as a safe house. Gumball frowned.

"How is it that the school is being used as a safe house if its destroyed?" Gumball asked.

"Its not the school, its the schools basement." Jake said as he walked towards a cellar door.

"The school has a basement?" Gumball said cluelessly. Jake opened the door after unlocking several keypads, and walked in. Gumball followed. As Gumball walked Nicole saw Gumball and ran to him with a hug ready. She hugged Gumball tightly almost sufficating him.

"Oh, thank heavens your all right." Nicole said relieved.

"Mom, your, hurting me." Gumball said. Nicole let go of Gumball.

"Sorry." She said. Nicole then noticed Her son had burns on his fur, and that his right arm appeared to be broken. She gasped. "My god... How did this happen? " Nicole asked worriedly. Gumball was hesitant at first.

'I cant tell her what really happened she would probably faint or something.' Gumball thought. "Well lets just say thats what i get for playing with fire." Gumball said. Nicole smilled and hugged him again.

"At least your alive." She said.

"Ow! Mom the burns they still hurt." Gumball informed his mother. Nicole let go again. *Suddenly they heard evil laghter.

"Aww... so sweat the love between a mother and her kids... It sickens me." Said a Evil voice. A stray shadow was seen on the ground the Lights in the schools basement dimmed as something emerged from the Shadow. "So, you must be Aalok." Said the being. Gumball looked at it in fear until he recognized it.

"You! Your the one who killed Paraclee!" Gumball shouted. Shadow grinned slylly.

"Yes, It is i Shadow, The Dark Lords Right hand man, and Aalok, your time has come." Shadow said.

"Why are you calling me Aalok, my name is Gumball!" He yelled. Shadow chuckled softly. "Whats so funny?" Gumball asked

"so you really dont know do you?" Shadow said.

"What are you talking about?" Gumball asked.

"You will find out sooner or later." Shadow said. Jake looked at shadow, and got De-Ja-Vu.

'Wow, that thing looks familiar' Jake thought Jake then Unsheathed his Hidden blades. "Listen you, i dealt with things like you before, and dont think i wont take you down." Jake said fearcely. Shadow just laughed.

"So you are the assassin i pushed into the portal." Shadow said. Jakes eyes widend.

"Wait a minute 'you' pushed me into that portal." Jake said. Shadow smilled and nodded. "Your the one that made me fight that chainsaw maniac, and other Damn Monsters." Jake said.

"Yes, and No, I have a connection with those events. I am the very embodiement of Darkness. I can sense all of the evil beings in the Multiverse and they are all made of my essence. I was born from the very creation of Darkness, I live to serve the one who has discovered its power, but he rejected me. He said that i was not worthy.I wanted to prove i was worthy, so i Corrupted the Dark Orbs power, witch then lead to the Corruption of its protecter. Thus creating the dark lord, who i will serve untill The one i seek brings me into his army, i sense he is in a weakend state at this moment, and he 'Will' let me join hes wonderfull plan, but why does he only seek the one universe. why not all Forty Two." Shadow said. "His power i praise,he can do so much better, the very being who gave me life from the discovery of Darkness." Shadow looked at Gumball. "I have said too much all ready." Shadow said.

"Dang that thing is ugly." Cal said. Jake nodded in agreement.

"What does my son have to do with any of this?" Richard asked.

"For my plan, nothing, but for the Dark Lords, revenge. Now Aalok, you will see me again... but im not leaving without a good bye gift... i'll take the Goldfish." Shadow said.

Darwins eyes grew wide.

"What!" He yelled. Shadow then began to approach Darwin. Nicole jumped in the way.

"Theres no way im letting you have any of my kids!" Nicole shouted angrilly. Shadow just laughed and knocked her away with ease. Nicole slid on the ground,and helplessly watched Shadow. Shadow grabbed Darwin by the neck and lifted him in the air. Anais saw this and wanted to do something.

"Let go of Darwin!" Anais yelled. Shadow continued to hold Darwin. Anais bowed her head down knowing thats the only thing she could do. Darwin let out a scream as Shadow's body began to Fuse with his own. Jake snarled and dashed towards Shadow. He jumped towards Shadow ready to stab him threw the neck, but Shadow quickly positioned Darwin were Jake would stab Darwin. Jake's eyes widened. He shifted his body around so he landed next to Shadows feat. Shadow smilled evilly.

"Pathetic." He said as he kicked Jake away. "You call your self an assassin?" Jake growled and prepaired to lunge at him again. Shadow raised a eyebrow. "Do you really want to do that?" Shadow said gripping Darwin's neck harder. Jake was reluctant, but he sheathed his blades and stode back. Gumball watched in horror as it seemed nothing could be done to harm Shadow with out him killing Darwin.

"Give me back Darwin!" Gumball yelled. Shadow turned towards Gumball and frowned.

"Why should i listen to the one who caused so much grief in my master." Shadow said. "I WILL DO NOTHING YOU REQUEST!" Shadow said extremly loud. Everyone covered there ears from the booming voice. Shadow looked at Darwin and smilled with venom.

"Your body will be mine now." Shadow said. All Darwin could do was let out a little squeak. Shadows body moved up Darwin until He was completly covered in shadows. Darwins body started to change. He grew a shark like dorsal fin, He's body turned Black, and he grew razor sharp teath. As the shadows circled around him Darwin floated to the ground as Shadow disappeared in his let out a Evil laugh that echoed Shadows voice. Darwin then turned around, his eyes were red. "Maybe you could have avoided this if you just left like your so called Guardian told you too. " Shadow said from Darwins body. Gumball gasped.

"How do you know about that?" Gumball asked.

"Hes not the only one that can go threw peoples minds." Shadow answered. "Now i will be on my way now." Shadow said.* Suddenly Shadow disappeared in Pitch black smoke. The smoke quickly faded away and disappeared into the air. Everyone started to cough from the remaing smoke. Gumball opened up his eyes and looked around franticly.

"Darwin...Darwin!...DARWIN!" Gumball shouted as he fell to his knees.'... maybe i should have done what the Guardin said, i could of prevented this." Gumball thought. *Gumball lifted his head up and replaced his regretful face with a determinated face. He then stod up and without turning to look at his family, he spoke. "I can't stay any longer i'll just endanger you." Gumball said. He's family looked at him worriedly.

"You dont have to go." Anais said.

"Well...Okay... I guess." Richard said not knowing how to deal with this. Nicole looked at Richard with a frown then turned towards Gumball with a worried look.

Please don't go, its too dangerous for you." Nicole argued. Gumball shook his head.

"I must, I have no choice." Gumball said. He reached in his pocket and took out the necklace. He shifted it threw his hand while looking at it.

"Well i have no choice but to make you stay!" Nicole said sternly. Gumball began to walk away, but Nicole grabbed Gumball by the arm. "You're staying right here young man!" Nicole shouted. Gumball did not react to this and just looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry, for this Mom." Gumball said. Nicole raised an eye brow.

"For what?" She asked. Suddenly Gumball grabbed his mothers arm with his free arm. He twisted his mothers arm just enough to free his other arm then pushed his mother stummbled backwards until she hit her head on the wall.

"Im sorry, but you cant stop me, i have realized that enable to stop this tragedy and save Darwin, i must handel it my self. I don't know why but i feel like i have to do this. Good bye." Gumball turned around and left the Basement of the School as a changed person. Nicole watched her son close the cellar doors and started to cry on Richard.

"There,there" Richard said patting his wife's back.

**' ' ' '**

Gumball was walking threw a devastated street. Its amazing how fast these skeletons could destroy a city so fast, perhapes they had help from other beings. Gumball looked at the necklace in his hands. "So your supposed to help me find that armor He spoke of... well then show me the way." Gumball said. Suddenly the Necklace began to glow, but nothing was happening. Gumball put on the necklace and it glew brighter. It shot out a beam of light. It appeared to be directing Gumball to his desired location. Gumball looked at the beam. "Well then i should get going." Gumball said. He began walking. 'Dont worry Mom i'll stop this before it gets any worse. and Ill fin Darwin and save him no matter what the cost.' Gumball thought. Gumball smilled and continued walking.

**' ' ' '**

**A/N: Remember when i said the portal has nothing to do with my story, ya, forget about made a mistake not doing what the guardian said, and he now realizes that. Any ways i can't really think of anything else to say, so, ya. Oh and please review. Just one review from you could fill the reviews with a lot of reviews, if all my readers send only one review. perhapes i'll be encouraged to upload faster, if i get more review's from people who havent reviewed yet. Have a good day/night. **


	8. The Forgotten Kingdom

**Suggested themes:**

**Resident Evil Revalations OST - Queen Zenobia (Hall)**

**NieR- Snow In Summer extended**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Forgotten Kingdom<strong>

* * *

><p>Nicole could hardly stand it. Her first Child left, Alone, and not only that, Her adopted son Darwin has been possesed by some monster. It's been an Hour since Gumball left, but to Nicole it was a Month. She couldn't stop thinking about what could happen to him. 'My Gumball won't be able to stand up against something like that, He's just a kid... and Darwin.' She thought while she sat in a corner. Richard walked up to her.<p>

"Honey, It's dinner time." Richard said. Nicole sniffled before standing up.

"okay..." She said As she wiped a tear from her eye's. Nicole walked over to a huge table which seated everyone in the basement. it appeared to be made out of scrap metal. Nicole staired at the food in front of her, Then started to twirl her fork around the Noodles. richard scarffed his down in no time then looked at Nicole.

"Something wrong?" Richard asked with his mouth full. Nicole didn't seem to hear him. Richard shrugged and continued eating. Anais Looked at The Doughnut officer in the corner on his walkie talkie, then started to hear him talking.

"Really?... There comeing... Tommorow!... Thats great news! ... Yes, I'll tell them as soon as i can" Anais raised a eyebrow to the conversation she overheard.

* * *

><p>Penny who was on the other side of the Table was completly oblivious to where Gumball really was. She thought He was still with his family. The basement was actually pretty big. So big you could get lost if you don't know where your'e going. Penny finished Her Noodles and got off her chair. "Where are you going?" Pennys Father asked.<p>

"To see Gumball." Penny said. Penny's parents were also oblivious to what happened.

"Oh, okay then." Penny's father said. Penny waved goodbye to her Family and walked towards the other side of the extremly long table. After she made it to the end where the Wattersons where. She noticed two empty seats. She looked around and saw that Gumball and Darwin where no where to be seen.

'Maybe i should ask Gumball's Mom. she should know where Gumball is.' Penny thought. Penny walked up to Nicole who still looked rather sad. Penny thought something happened as soon as she saw that face. It nearly broke her heart. "Did something Happen Gumball's Mom?" Penny asked. Nicole just nodded slowly." Does it have to do with Gumball?" She said starting to get worried.

"Gumball was hear for a few minutes then left to go save Darwin." Anais answered for Nicole. Pennys eyes widened.

"What! He can't go out there, It's extremly dangerous.!" Penny said. Anais nodded.

"Yeah, i know." Anais said. Penny started to get extremly worried.

"We have do something. We have to go out there, and bring him back." Penny said. Suddenly The ground started to shake. Penny looked behind her and saw Tina. She had a large Neckbrace, and she had Cuts all over her. Some where large enough for blood to seap threw. Tina looked down at Penny.

"Going out there is suicide. The things that are out there are brutal, and will kill you if they have the chance... which is almost always!" Tina boomed. Comeing from Tina, that means something. "Gumball's probably dead all ready." Tina said walking away. Penny refused to belive what Tina just said. That Gumball could be dead all ready, but she was convinced not to go after Gumball. Tina was right. The Creatures outside are too Powerfull. She bowed her head down in helplessness. The Doughnut Officer then walked out of the corner where he eats his food in private.

"Okay citizans, I have some good news." He said. Nicole perked her ears up wanting to hear some good news for a change. "The Military is sending there best soldiers To combat these Monsters. And by the the best, i mean... Alpha Team X." Everyone gasped at the mentioning of that name. People then began to speak over eachother

"Oh my god."

"there the best of the best!"

"Alpha Team X!"

"I Heard there Leader is pretty tough."

The overlapping voices continued. Nicole's sadness slowly drained away. 'Maybe they will find Gumball and bring him back!' Nicole thought. Nicoles expression quickly turned to worrie. '... but what about Darwin?' Since Darwin is now at the mercy of the heartless beast Shadow, The Alpha Team X, or A.T.X. for short, could possibly misstake him for a enemy and kill him. If they manage to kill him, Shadow can just escape Darwins body and posses some one else. Nicole was in a better mode. She was no longer sad, but still worried.

* * *

><p>Jake Hmphed with his arms crossed. "Yeah, the Alpha Team X will help us, They never helped me when my family needed it." Jake said looked at Jake.<p>

"Come on dude, that happened years ago, why can't you let it go?" Cal said. Jake sighed.

"Yeah, your right, i should just let it go." Jake said. Cal smilled.

"So what, now?" Cal asked. Jake shrugged.

"I dont think theres any thing we can do right now." Jake said. Cal sighed.

"well its kind of boring just waiting here." Cal said.

"lets just hope we get some action soon." Jake said

* * *

><p>Gumball was walking threw a wide open field. He looked around and saw a few trees, some hills, Lots of Rocks, and of course some flowers. The sky in this area was covered with Dark clouds, but they were just normal Thunder clouds. Gumball didn't see any sign of Destruction. Until he saw something in the distance. It looked like a town. "Whats that?" Gumball said to himself. He started to walk towards it.<p>

* * *

><p>After a long walk he finnaly saw what it was. It was a town, just as Gumball thought. A long stone wall surrounded the Town, and a huge gate Marked the entrance. He pushed on the Gate, Instead of it opening It fell down to the ground. It was all rusted up, and It Looked like it had some claw marks on it. Gumball walked threw the gates and looked around. He saw devastated buildings, but they were more like Mideval buildings. "What is this place?" Gumball said. The buildings had long claw marks all over them. Some had scorch marks, while others were completly reduced to rubel. Gumball heard slow foot steps from behind him, and looked back. He saw nothing, but a dark streak from the corner of his eye's. It quickly disappeared. "Huh," Gumball turned back and ran into a wall. He fell down and rubbed his head. "Ow." He said. He opened his eyes and looked up. It was a huge castle. The necklace began to glow brighter indicating he was close. Gumball walked around the castle untill he saw a Draw bridge that lead into a pitch black castle. Gumball gulpped in fear of the Darkness. "At least im a cat." Gumball said with a weak chuckle. Gumball stepped on the drawbridge. It Made a creeking noise. Gumball shivered at the creek, but continued walking. The bridge creeked more, and more every time Gumball stepped on it. As Gumball aproached the entrance He toke in a deep breath. "Okay, this is for Mom... This is for Darwin, and everyone in Elmore." Gumball said. He stepped forward and The castle started to grow lighter as Gumball's eyes adjusted. * The Castle was Wrecked. Flags were torn, Rubble lied on the ground, The carpet on the ground was Dirty and worn. Gumball saw a cockroach run across the ground, and squealed at the sight of it. Gumball quickly ran threw the area Where the cockroach was. Gumball tripped over something and fell to the ground. "Damnit!" Gumball yelled before covering his mouth. "Oop's" Gumball said threw his fingers. Gumball stod up and dusted himself off. He walked up the stairs and headed into a nearby room. It appeared to be a Bedroom of somesort. The bedroom was just like the rest of the castle, Completly wrecked. There was a King size bed with a royal feel to it, but the Sheets and the Curatins on the bed were ripped and worn. "What happened here?" Gumball finnaly said. Gumball walked backwards as he took in the sight, untill he hit a wall. He turned around and looked up. There was a picture of 5 kids. It was hard to make out. The picture was faded and damaged. All Gumball could make out was a Dark Female Cat. Her right eye was covered by her black hair. The back of her hair stretched to the top of her back. She wore Mideval cloths that looked a little Gothic, and she had a small smile. Gumball squinted hes eyes. 'She looks familiar, but i haven't seen her in my whole life.' Gumball thought.*<p>

"Her names Melantha." Said a sweet and frail voice. Gumballs ears perked up, then he turned around. He saw a Old Woman. She was a Deep blue cat. Her smile could comfort even the most saddest of people. The purple Tunic she wore looked ancient and worn.

"Who are you?".Gumball asked, raising he's eyebrow.

"My name, is Jewl." The old woman said. She walked towards the picture, and her smile grew slightly as she looked at it.. "They used to be so freindly to eachother." She said. Gumball just sat there and listened."They were such good children." Jewl continued. "Melantha was such a sweet girl, always helping her brother with his jobs. They were like the Opposite sides of a coin. Completly different, but always together. Untill she turned evil." Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gumball asked. Jewl let out a soft laugh. She turned to Gumball.

"Because... She's your sister." Gumball's eyes widened.

"WHAT, But Thats Not Possible!" Gumball said in shock. Jewl nodded.

"It seems impossible, but there is an explanation..." Jewl said.

"Then tell me." Gumball said doubtfully. Jewl just shook her head.

"I can not." She said. "You will find out your self when the time comes." Jewl said as she walked away. "Now, i believe you are looking for armor."

"Yeah...How did you know?" Gumball asked. Jewl said nothing and continued walking. She came up to a suspicious wall. It had a indentation in it. It looked like something could fit in it. Jewl turned to Gumball.

"Let me have your necklace." Jewl said. Gumball was hesitant at first, but he gave Jewl the Necklace. Jewl carefully placed the necklace in the indentation, and it began to glow fearcely. The room began to shake. Gumball had trouble keeping balance when the room shook. The wall started to slowly open, revealing a secret passage. The Wall stopped moving and the shakeing stopped. Gumball regained balance. Jewl stepped aside and looked at Gumball. "The armor you seek lies in this chamber, but be warned a beast of unimaginable size lives down there." Jewl said. Gumball looked at the secret passage then at Jewl. He then began to walk towards the secret passage. Gumball stooped right in front of the passage, and looked back at Jewl.

"Thanks for the help." Gumball said. Jewl smilled as she watched Gumball walk down the stairs.

"Your welcome...my son." Jewl said quietly. She then started to vanish into thin air.

* * *

><p>Crow slammed his fist on to his desk. "Damnit! My dream can not be recognized if these events continue to unfold!" Crow said. Oryan flinched at Crows anger.<p>

"Well, since Paraclee is dead i thought we..."

"DO NOT SPEAK OF MY COUSIN!" Crow Yelled interrupting Oryan. Oryan immediatly stopped talking. Crow sighed then, looked towards Oryan. He gave a sly grin. "I think i have an idea how to get rid of these Monsters." Crow said.

"What is it?" Oryan asked. Crow chuckled then stode up from his Desk.

"I will befreind the cat and his family then i will help him stop these beasts. Soon after i will find what gives them there power and use it to gain the power which my cousin obviously could not controll. I will use this power to finnaly rid this world of all Land and Sea creatures. The world belongs to the beings of the sky! Let the Flight Of Fright Commence!" Crow let out an evil laugh. Oryan laughed along. Crow stopped laughing immediatly and turned towards Oryan. "Cut it Out!" Crow yelled. Oryan immediatly stopped laughing.

"Sorry." Oryan said. Crow then looked at Oryan intently.

"You are a land creature... am i right?" Crow asked.

"Well... yeah, but what does that have to do with any thing?" Oryans eye's widened as he remembered what crow just said. "No! Wait You Cant Kill Me I-I'll do any thing you want! Please!" Oryan begged as he dropped to the floor. Crow tched as he walked closer to Oryan.

"For a big strong Ox... you sure are spineless. Guards, Take Him Away!" Crow said. Immediatly after Gray birds walked into the room, guns ready. They grabbed Oryan by the arms.

"Where to boss?" One of the birds asked.

"To the Cells... i'll figure out what to do with him later." Crow said. The bird nodded and dragged Oryan away. Oryan continued to beg for his freedom, but crow would not let him have it. Crow turned around and looked above his desk were a Giant Emblem was. It looked like a silver eagle. "Now that the asssassins are out of the way, The only thing in the way are those monsters. With that boys powers on my side these monsters stand no chance." Crow smilled evilly.

* * *

><p>Gumball was walking down a long hall way. Barely anything was there, just some Torches on the wall. Gumball saw something from afar. Light shined at the end of the hall. "That must be the place." Gumball said. As he approached the light he saw it was comeing from another room. He walked into the looked around the room, it was huge. Probably as big as 2 football stadiums. "Wow." Gumball said in amazement. He looked behind him and saw something from the other side of the room. He ran towards the other side as quickly as he could. It felt like forever, but Gumball finnally made it to the other side. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees, and began breathing heavily. "That... Was... some... Work out." Gumball said breathless. *as Gumball regained his breath he looked up and saw five different types of Armor. ' which ones the one im looking for?' Gumball thought. Gumball looked at each one. One looked Spiritual and unearthly with a blue glow. Another looked bulky and Heavey with a light brown glow. The next looked pure and heavenly and had a yellow glow. the one after looked dark and sinister with a Dark purple glow. the last one looked light and Thin with a green glow. Gumball looked at each one puzzled.<p>

_**So... you seek one of the five armors that belonged to the five powered siblings?**_

"What? Who said that?" Gumball asked looking around for the source of the thundering voice.

_**Which one of the armors do you seek... The armor of Arty, The spirtual one... The armor of Bulk, The strong one... The armor of Nya, the skilled one... The armor of Melantha, The dark one... or the armor of Aalok, The pure one.**_

"Aalok! I've been called that lotsof times." Gumball said.

_**... So you say you are Aalok.**_

"What! No... Im just saying i've been called that lots of times." Gumball said.

_**... If you are Aalok... then prove yourself.**_

"What are you talking about?" Gumball asked.*

_**... Face me in battle and we shall see which armor you deserve... and to see if you trully are Aalok. **_

Suddenly the ground started to shake. "More shakeing, this is getting old." Gumball said. He turned to the other side of the room, and saw a statue of a collosal beast. The eyes in the statue began to glow. Cracks began to appear on the statue getting larger, and larger. The hadn broke off and fell to the ground, revealing a Hairy hand wielding a giant stone Flail. The hand twitched before more of the statue began to crumble. Gumball looked at the statue as it fell apart and he became more afraid every time a piece of it fell off. The statue suddenly blasted open. rubbel flew every where. Giant stones hit the ground hard. Under the statue was a beat that looked much like the statue it came from, but less stone like.

_**Once the battle is over, we will see who you trully are!**_

Gumball gulped in fear as he looked up at the towering beast. "This is not good." Gumball said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey readers. I had some trouble picking out the music for some of the scenes so if you could help me please tell me if they fit, and witch ones don't. Please and thank you. Looks like a clif hanger huh... HA HA HA! Then read the next chapter when it comes out. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, my computer can't find them. Please Review and have a good day/night.**_


	9. The Giant and The ATX

**A/N: Now i might have rushed this chapter a little the closer it gets to the end , so yeah.**

**Suggested Themes:**

**Shadow of the Collossus - Revived Power extended**

**Shadow of the Collossus: The End of the Battle Extended**

**The Halo 3 Warthog Run: The Complete Extended Version**

**Prologue - Dark Souls Soundtrack**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Giant and The A.T.X.<strong>

* * *

><p>* The beast roared and swung its flail towards Gumball. He's eyes widened as the Flail headed towards him. He Jumped out of the way and the Flail came crashing down onto the floor causing a Crater to appear. The Beast looked back at gumball and began to twirl its flail around. "How am i suppose to fight something this BIG?" Gumball exclaimed.<p>

**Brute strength is not all that is required,**

The beast spoke to Gumball, but he had no idea what it was trying to tell him. "What do you mean by that?" Gumball asked. Soon after, Gumball was met with a giant stone to the face. Luckly none of the spikes hit him. He flew backwards and hit the wall Blood was dripping down the corner of his lips. Gumball slowly opened his eyes. He looked around before looking at his hands. "How did i survive that?" Gumball said. Suddenly the same flail came in between his legs Barely touching him. "Crap!" Gumball shouted as he ran the other direction. He looked around to see if there was any thing he could do, but nothing. The beast raised its foot over Gumball. He watched as the foot came down. He looked away and held out his hands. After what seemed like forever Gumball opened his eyes and looked in front of him. He was holding back the Giants foot. Gumballs eyes widened as he realized his strength. The Giant continued to try to crush Gumball, but Gumball still held it back. "Get... Off...of... ME!" Gumball yelled. He then positioned his foot and began to push. He's legs were starting to drag backwards, but Gumball kept his stance, and continued to push. He started to walk forward,  
>step - by - step. He let out a yell before Throwing the Giants Foot up. The Giant began to fall backwards Then It collapsed on the floor, causing a large Sliver of the ground to shot up. The giant Began to slowly get back on its feet, while never looking away from Gumball.<p>

**Very good,**

Gumball had no idea why the Giant just complemented him. After all they are fighting. The Giant then lifted up its right hand while it was half way up.

**But can you handle this.**

The Giant's hand began to glow. A few seconds later a burst of light shot out. Its speed was incredible. Gumball didn't have much time to react so he Jumped over the blast with a frontflip. The blast hit the ground shattering was amazed. He just threw the giant backwards, now he dodged something going at the speed of light. "How did i do that?" Gumball said.

**Perhaps**** you are the long lost Aalok.**

"What are you talking about, my name is Gumball!" The Giant Smilled underneath its stone mask.

**I recognize Aalok's moves when i see them.**

Gumball rubbed off the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I dont know how i can do that stuff, but my name is still Gumball." He said with a irritated look. Gumball looked at the giant sliver sticking out of the ground. 'Thats it! All i have to do is some how push it into that Spike... but how.' Gumball looked up and saw a huge chandlear.'that could work' Gumball looked around for a way to get up, but saw nothing. 'Dang, No way i can get up there...' Gumball looked at the Giant who was almost done getting up.  
>'...Unless... Thats it.' The Giant finished getting up and started to swing It's Flail again. The Flail came crashing down to the floor, but Gumball quickly Dodged it. "Time to stop running away!" Gumball said, with a determined look. Gumball ran towards the Giant while dodgeing multiple strikes with the Flail, and Avoiding The Blasts of Light. Gumball unsheathed his claws and Jumped onto the Giants leg. He clenched his claws into the Giants Skin, causing slight pain in the Giant.<p>

**You are doing well, but i can not allow you to proceed.**

The giant then lifted up his leg, and began to shake it vigorously. Gumball digged his claws even deeper into the Giants leg, trying to stay on. Gumball unattached one of his claws and began to climb. He made it Half way up the Giant's leg, when The Giant Stomped his foot on the ground, causing Gumball to lose his Grip. He let go of the The leg, falling to the ground. A few seconds latter he grabbed onto a chain that was dangling off of the Stone Platform connected to the giants waist. Hes hands slid down the Chains Untill they were red. Gumball clenched the chain harder and he instantly stopped sliding. Gumball swinged the chain towards The giants leg. He planted his feet on the leg then pushed with all his might. The Chain gained momentum and Flew over the platform. Gumball let go of the chain in midair and landed on the platform. "Well, that was fun." Gumball said as he Dusted himself off. He looked up and saw the giants head was right under his target. He Smilled and stabbed his claws into the giants stomach and continued to climb.

**Now you are starting to annoy me.**

Gumball ignored what the giant said. He knew what he was going to do. How to defeat this giant, and He wont let anything stop him. The giant brought his left hand over Gumball attempting to grab him, but Gumball saw this comeing and jumped as high as he could. The giant placed his hand on its chest expecting Gumball to be there, but it felt nothing but itself. Gumball hid stealthly under the Giants chin, trying to cause as little irritation to the giants skin as possible. Gumball crawled slowly around the giants head, but the giant felt him and started to shake it's head vigorously. Gumball held on tight as it shook its head. After a few minutes the Giant became dazzed and unable to shake its head any more. Gumball toke this as a chance and climbed up the giants head untill he reached the top. He stode up on the Giants head and saw the chandelier. He smilled before he Looked back at the giant sliver. He got in position and sprinted towards the chandlier. He jumped off the giants head and grabbed onto it. The chandelier spun in circles repeatedly, while Gumball increased the the speed of the spining. "Hey!" Gumball yelled towards the giant. The giant looked at him still in a dazzed state. "Take this!" Gumball let go of the chandelier and he flew towards the giant with a kick ready*. * He kicked the Giants chest and made it Fall slowed as the Giant fell towards the Sliver. It fell onto the sliver and it pierced threw the giants chest, causing tons of black blood to shoot out like a geyser, The Giant raised up an arm for a few seconds before speaking.

**You... Have... Done... Well... You are... indeed...Aalok.**

The Giants Hand fell to the ground, motionless. The Pupils in the giants eyes slowly disappeared. Gumball looked at the giant in shock. He just killed a huge beast That was even bigger then Hecter. "Did i just... " Gumball couldnt finish his sentence*. Suddenly he saw a bright light from behind him. He turned around and saw one of the Armors glowing harshly. It was the one the giant called "The Armor of Aalok." Gumball walked closer to the Armor. The closer he got, the brighter the armor glowed. He Reached out hes hand and touched the armor. A blinding flash of light came from the armor, and Gumball couldn't see anything. The light cleared, and the armor was gone. Gumball looked around to try to find it, but he felt something. A sensation of power was flowing threw he's body, and he some how felt more protected. He looked down and saw he was wearing the armor. "Wow." Gumball said, looking at the Armor. It was like it was made for him. It fit him rather nicely.

**I see you have Your armor back.**

Gumball looked behind him and saw the Ball of light he knows only as The Guardian. "Guardian! Your back!" Gumball exclaimed in excitement.

**Yes i am... but your power is not fully restored, We must obtain the Orb of Purity, then your powers will be complete... but that will not be a simple task.**

"Why not?" Gumball asked.

**The Dark Lord has already obtained it, and will soon use it to revive Omnirax.**

"Well thats a problem." Gumball said. Gumball sat there for a few seconds.

**We must leave now, you got what you came for, so lets move.**

Gumball nodded and followed The Guardian out of the Room.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and Jake and Cal where watching Tv when they heard a knock on the wall. They both looked behind them and saw Nicole. "Hey Mrs. Watterson." They both said simultaniously.<p>

"Hey boys." Nicole said. "The Officer wants every one to come to the main room."

"Okay." Cal said.

"Sure" Jake said not really careing. Jake and Cal got up from the ground and followed Nicole to the main room. Everyone was sitting on the ground. So much people were talking that it sounded like a constant buzz.

"Umm... Excuse me..." The Doughnut officer tryed to get the peoples attention, but the talking was to loud. "Excuse me... Please Listen..." Jake realized what the officer was trying to do. Jake sucked in as much air as he possibly could.

"SHUT UP!" Jake Screamed. Everyone instantly stopped talking and looked towards Jake. Jake frowned at this action. "Don't look at me, He's the one you need to pay attention to." Jake said pointing towards the officer. The Doughnut officer smilled as everyones attention was on him.

"Thank you." He said to Jake. Jake gave a Thumbs up to the officer. "Anyways today A.T.X. is comeing and they will take care of this whole situation." The Doughnut officer said. "They will liberate us from this miserable basement." Everyone in the room Cheared except for looked towards Jake.

"Why arn't you chearing." Cal asked. Jake turned towards Cal.

"Im not the kind of guy that cheers alot."Jake explained.

"Oh." Cal said. Jake nudged Cal in the arm.

"how about we go check out if the A.T.X. is really what they say they are." Jake suggested. Cal looked at him like he was crazy.

"You mean go outside." Cal said. Jake nodded. "Dude, thats like suicide."

"It's not if you got weapons." Jake said, showing his hidden blade to Cal. Cal sighed.

"Fine, but were staying hidden, you got that." Cal said.

"Deal." Jake said as he walked towards the cellar door. which was guarded by other cops. Jake looked at them and smilled. He then looked at Cal. "Do your stuff man." Jake said. Cal nodded and wwalked towards the guards.

"what are you doing here kid this area is restricted untill the A.T.X. Come." The walkie talkie officer said. Cal removed his glasses and stuffed them in his pocket. The guards looked at each other.

"My parents are out there some where i need to find them." Cal lied. The guards crossed there arms

"Sorry kid, not buying it." One said. Cal 's ears flattened against his head and he stared at the Guards giving them a cute and innocent look.

"Like i said, no one is allowed outside, not even us." The guard said. Cal started to wimper and forced out fake tears. The guards looked at him starting to feal guilty.

"Pwease," Cal said cutely. The guards looked at eachother then sighed.

"Fine... you can go outside, but just for a minute." The officer said stepping out of the way. Cal gave a smile as he stopped the cute act. He put his glasses back on. Cal and Jake walked towards the Cellar door.

"That went well." Jake said. Cal nodded.

"Yeah, that always works." Cal said opening the door. He looked around before exiting "You sure this is a good idea?" Cal asked.

"Of course, and maybe we might find Gumdrop." Jake said.

"You mean Gumball" Cal corrected.

"Yeah, thats what i meant." Jake said. "Come on lets go." Jake said crawling out the cellar door. Cal and Jake looked around before they started to walk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside a military truck, A battle scarred lion was getting ready for combat. He wore a Gray Camo shirt, and a darker shade of Camo pants. A blank glass eye took the place of his left eye. He was carrying a M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle on his back, ana a. "How much longer untill we've reached our destination?" The lion asked.<p>

"Almost there sarge." One of the soldiers said.

"Excellent." The lion said.

"Hey boss." A Gorilla said next to him. He had a Orange fireproof Jumpsuit on. Two flamethrowers were strapped to his wrists. The Flamethrowers were connected to a metal back pack, and he had a belt that carried Spherical grenades. He was Just as strong as You would expext a Gorilla to be.

"Yes, Brent?" The lion replyed

"Yo, thank we can do this? I mean, they said its like nothing we've ever seen before." The Gorilla named Brent said.

"Im sure we can handle this." The lion said with a smile.

"Sarge, we're here." A soldier said.

"Good, prepare for combat. This is gonna be one hell of a fight." The lion said.

* * *

><p>Jake and Cal were Running from cover to cover trying to stay hidden from the monsters roaming the city. "So whene are these A.T.X. going to get here?" Cal asked looking around to see if the coast was clear.<p>

"How am i supposed to know." Jake said. Suddenly Jake heard a noise comeing from behind him. Jake and Cal Looked behind them and saw a bunch of military vehicles driving threw the street.

"Is that the A.T.X.?" Cal asked pointing at the vehichles.

"Probably," Jake said.

"Look Out!" Cal yelled as he turned back. Jake Looked behind him and saw a Skeleton warrior about to strike. It thrusted its spear at Jake, but Jake grabbed it and unsheathed his hidden blades.

"So you wan't to play, Huh?" Jake said "Lets Play!" Jake broke the spear in half, and thrusted it into the Skeletons chest. He swung his hidden blades and cut off the Skeleton's arms. He kick flipped the skeleton in the jaw, causing it to fly off. Cal pulled out his pistol and shot the Skeleton right in the middle of the head. The skeleton fell backwards in seconds as Dark Liquid ozzed from its head. Jake looked at the skeleton then back at Cal.

"Nice shot man." Jake said. Cal smilled, then pushed his glasses up.

"No problem." Cal said. Jake looked behind him remembering the vehicles, and saw that they weren't that far from them. in a matter of fact they stopped.

"Come on Cal." Jake said, as he started to walk. Cal nodded and followed him. They hid behind a Dumpster and watched the Vehichles. Cal looked right and saw a whole army of the skeletons, including some shadow like creatures.

"Thats not good." Cal said. Jake looked at him.

"Whats not good?" Jake asked. Cal grabbed the top of Jakes head and turned it in the direction of the creatures. "Oh," Jake said. * Suddenly The back doors of the Trucks opened up and Soldiers came pooring out.

"Go Go Go Go!" One of the soldiers yelled out. The Soldiers were getting ready to fight off these monsters. Jeeps with mounted machine guns drove straight towards the army, With there Gun's blazing. Rocket launchers set there position and prepaired to fire. A battle scared lion then walked out of the truck in the front and looked at the army of creatures.

"Damn, didn't think we were fighting skeleton's" He said takeing out his M27. A Gorrila followed right behind him. Hes eyes widened.

"S-Skeletons, and shadow, thingies!" The Gorilla said with surprise and slight humor. The lion smirked at him.

"How about you go and burn those things to the ground, Brent." the lion expression quickly turned to excitement.

"Yo, Got that right!" Brent said readying his flamethrowers. "BURN BABY!" Brent yelled before running towards the army of skeletons and shadow creatures.

"Sargent Blaze what are your orders?" A soldier asked the lion, now identified as Blaze

"Full on attack." Blaze commanded. The soldier nodded then spoke into a radio.

"Roger That" A voice from the radio said. "A.T.X. Air Force and Heavy tanks will be sent to your position immediatly." Almost instantly, Jets flew acrose the sky at super sonic speed. Tanks rolled along the ground and started to fire there rockets. Blaze looked at his infantry trops trops who were on stand by.

"Attack!" Blaze yelled. The soldiers yelled as the ran towards the Creatures. The skeletons then went from a slow march to a super fast sprint. The Shadows began to fly towards there position. Blaze loaded his M27 and ran into battle. The soldiers fired at the skeletons who were being slaughtered by the A.T.X. However, they werent haveing such a good time with the shadows. The shadows Flew up to the Jets and sliced off there wings with there razor sharp claws. Other jets saw the shadows and started to shoot at them, but they were met with a different fate. The shadows seemed to have phased threw the Jets. The pilots lost controle of there jets, and the jets slowly changed shape. The wings bended backwards, The nose formed into what looked like a beak. The pilot inside was soon covered in acidic juices, burning them till they were nothing but bones. The Steel started to become more flexible, and feathers grew on the body. The jets have become Demon birds. All the tanks were either being crushed by the Shadows, or being turned into giant demon turtles. Blaze's eyes widened as he watched what happend. "Get out of there!" Blaze yelled into a radio.

"Roger," The remaining jets retreated,and all the soldiers retreated, but all the tanks were lost. Brent ran threw a hoard of skeletons, With his Flamethrowers blazeing. The skeletons seemed to run right into the fire, like the wanted to burn. The skeletons bodys quickly disappeared into the flames. Brent smilled.

"Oh, yeah, Ha Ha, beat that suckers!" Brent mocked the skeletons. Suddenly the fire turned darkish purple and began to grow. Brent backed up from the fire. "Whats happening?" Brent said. The fire slowly turned into a giant fire monster. "Well, Crap." brent said running from the monster. After a few minutes Brent ran to Blaze. "We've got a problem." Brent said.

"I can see that." Blaze replyed as he looked at the giant fire monster. "Retreat with the others, i still have some business to attend to." Blaze said.

"Yes sir." Brent said running with the fleeing Troops*. Blaze looked towards the fire monster and all of the shadows. They were all just stareing at him. Suddenly all the creatures perked there heads up when they heard a hissing sound. All the creatures fleed as fast as they came. Blaze looked around and realized he was alone.

"Thats odd." Blaze said. He heard a someone clapping from behind. *He looked behind him and saw a Dark fish with shark like features. The fish's blood red eye's stared deep into his eyes.

"very impressive... im sure my pets would love to rip you apart before devouring you." The fish said. Blaze looked at him with hatered. "But, i figured it would be fun to watch you suffer." The fish said.

"who are you!" Blaze said with venom. The fish smiled slyly.

"I am Shadow, and i am the very embodiement of Darkness." Shadow said. "Now, i know how much you care about your soldiers, so... i decided to let them all die." Shadow said. Blazes eyes widened.

"You what!" Blaze yelled as he's eye twitched. Shadow made a dark portal appear in front of him. images of his comrades flashed before him. The portal showed His soldiers being torn apart limb from limb, becomeing possessed and turning into horrible monsters. "No... this can't be." Blaze said in disbelief. Shadow just smilled.

"I'll leave you to your sweet, sweet missery." Shadow said as he disapeared into a dark portal*. Blaze just stod there in shock unable to move.

* * *

><p>Jake and Cal saw the whole thing and were not so happy about what they saw. "That was... Horrible." Cal said. Jake nodded in agreement then looked over at Blaze.<p>

"We should help him out." Jake said walking towards Blaze. Cal followed him. Jake tapped Blaze's shoulder. Blaze slowly turned around.

"You kids shouldn't be out here." He said a little depressed.

"Never mind that, we have to get you to the bunker." Jake said. Blaze just sighed.

"I know i was supposed to save you, but even the A.T.X. is no match for these creatures." Blaze said. Jake frowned. 'If they can't save us, then i think this might be the end' Jake thought.

**Don't say that, This evil must be stopped. you must help bring justice to this wrong doing.**

"Who said that?" Jake asked. Cal looked at him.

"No one said anything." Cal pointed out. Blaze gave the duo a look before speaking.

"Pardon me, but i believe we were going to the bunker." Blaze said.

"Right."Jake said walking off. Cal and Blaze followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter feals a little off to me. probably beacuse I rushed it a little. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews. Constructive Criticisum welcome. Have a good day/night. Please alert me of mistakes.**


End file.
